Frozen Hearts
by Monami Hoshi
Summary: Kagome used her wish to give her body to Kikyo. But now she is back with a new mission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. 

Five years had passed. Funny in her old life five years would have seemed like an eternity, however in the new life that had been granted to her it seemed like mere months. Yes, in exactly two days it would be exactly five years since she had made her wish and lost everything. She no longer had her family, her friends, or her love. Well the last part was not exactly true she realized that she had never had his love.

She could still remember everything about that fateful day. She could still hear the sounds of the swords smashing against each other and the screams sometimes still haunted her dreams. When it was all over Naraku had finally met his end and there had only been one casualty on their side, Kikyo. Kagome could hear nothing but Inuyasha's pleads for Kikyo to please not leave as she walked to gather Naraku's piece of the jewel. At her touch it instantly purified, all the evil that it once held vanquished. She turned to face Inuyasha as she held the two pieces of the jewel together feeling them instantly become one. It was that moment watching tears stream down Inuyasha's face that she realized that he had never loved her, and she new at that instant what her selfless wish on the jewel would be. That day she gave Kikyo her body so that she could have a chance to have the happy life that had been stolen away from her so long ago. She did it so that Inuyasha could have love, it was her final act of love for him. She welcomed death as she felt herself leaving her body behind.

Fate though is a strange thing it always seems that once we have it figured out that it takes us to a completely new path. That was indeed what happened to Kagome. When she awoke she found herself in a slightly familiar, but strange place. As she set she realized where she was, the border between this world and the next. She felt a little dizzy as she opened her eyes to see none other than Inunotashio and Midoriko standing before her. That was the day that they had given her a new life. She was herself, yet she was not.

As she set now looking into her mirror she could barely remember what her old face had looked like. True it still looked very similar, but older more mature, the face of a woman. The more mature look however was the least of the changes. She now had two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon upon her forehead. Her eyes were now a bright amber with magenta gracing her eyelids. The magenta stripes were also on her wrists. She had sharp claws on each of her fingers where her blunt nails had once been. Her body had filled out in all the right places a tiny waist round hips and ample breasts. Her hair was now an even darker shade of black, so black that it almost had a blue shine when light would hit it, and it fell in straight silky tresses all the way past her bottom. Indeed she had decided that this body was far more beautiful than her previous one ever would have become. But, beauty can be deadly.

Inunotashio had granted her his demon powers, and taught her to use them to the best of her abilities. Midoriko had likewise given Kagome her priestess powers, and helped her to fine tune them. Indeed now she was not only a great beauty, but quite deadly. Now they had requested to have a meeting with her latter that day, one that she was certain would once again change her fate. She dressed herself impeccably in a blood red kimono with black velvet trim. It had a silt that went halfway up her thigh allowing her to move easily. She packed her things into a traveling pack that could strap across her back a lot like the old yellow one that she once carried everywhere. She prepared herself to leave her room as she was certain that she would never see it again. The last thing that she did before closing her door was to slip on her mask. Not a real mask but the one that Inunotashio had taught her to wear, the mask that hid all of her feelings from the world.

Kagome felt prepared for anything as she set across from the two of them, certain that nothing that they could say would shock her. Until Inunotashio spoke "Kagome, you have a new mission," she nodded her head for him to continue "you are to go back to the other side," she had been expecting as much "to assist my son Sesshoumaru." That one she did not see coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

Kagome felt prepared for anything as she set across from the two of them, certain that nothing that they could say would shock her. Until Inunotashio spoke "Kagome, you have a new mission," she nodded her head for him to continue "you are to go back to the other side," she had been expecting as much "to assist my son Sesshoumaru." That one she did not see coming.

Chapter 2

Needless to say Kagome was quite taken aback by what Inunotashio had just said, but was careful to keep her emotionless mask upon her face. "Lord Inunotashio," she began "you wish for me to be of assistance to Lord Sesshoumaru?" She tried to think of any way that she would be of help to the cold demon Lord, but could come up with none. "Yes, Kagome, I am afraid that I may not reveal any more to you than to say that a time is coming when he will be in need of a powerful ally. There is no one other than you who may be able to help him through this time," he finished. Kagome was not exactly thrilled with his cryptic answer, but knew that she would not receive any further explanation. "When do you wish for me to leave," she asked in a voice that betrayed no more emotion than her face. "You will be leaving very shortly," this time it was Midoriko who had spoken "first I would like to give you this." Midoriko held a beautiful mirror out to Kagome, who reached one of her elegant hands out to get it. "The mirror," Midoriko said "will connect you to whomever you wish. All you have to do is say their name and they will appear before you." Kagome could not help but think about Kanna and the mirror that she had once held. "I to have a gift for you before you take your leave," Inunotashio said as he placed a beautiful sword on the table "this sword holds the power of both of the swords that I left to my son's." Kagome was astonished before her laid a beautiful weapon with intricate etchings going all the way down the blade, and more amazingly within it held the power to not only take the lives of a hundred enemies, but also to bring back the lives of a hundred fallen allies with one swipe. Never before had she felt more honored than she did at this moment, receiving such a gift from this powerful demon Lord. "Thank you," she said betraying none of the warmth that she felt at having received this gift.

Once everything had been said Midoriko waved one of her arms in the air opening a passage that would lead Kagome back into the world of the living. "Be well," Midoriko called out to her as she took her first step on her way back to life. Kagome turned and offered them both a humble bow before disappearing from their sights, and away from the safety that they had offered her for the last five years.

"Inunotashio," Midoriko said with a concerned look on her face "are you sure that we did the right thing? She was once so warm and full of life, and now look what we have turned her into." Inunotashio at once replied "We did what we had to do. Sesshoumaru would have never accepted her help where she not as she is now. But, do not worry, deep down where no one can see she is still the kind girl who first came to us."

Kagome took in a deep breath of air adjusting to the difference in the smells in the world that she had just stepped into. She looked down at the mirror that she held, and thought well might as well see if this thing works. She knew that given her mission she should immediately ask to see Sesshoumaru, but there were people on her mind that she had wondered about for five years. "Sango," she said looking into the mirror.

Midoriko and Inunotashio who were watching from above, both smiled as they watched the girl whom they had both grown to love. 'Indeed, she has not changed' thought Midoriko.

Kagome watched as the mirror seemed to have a thick fog dance across the surface of the mirror. Once it lifted she was able to see her dear friend clearly. There set Sango her rounded belly revealing that she was with child, Miroku held his hand, now free of the prayer beads, on her stomach feeling his child move within. In a corner of the room they were in she was able to see Shippo sleeping peacefully. If not for years of training she would have had tears of joy in her amber eyes, all was as it should be. There was another who had laid heavy on her mind, but she could not utter his name. Instead she stole one last glance before uttering "Sesshoumaru," and again watched as the mirror was covered in a thick fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

There was another who had laid heavy on her mind, but she could not utter his name. Instead she stole one last glance before uttering "Sesshoumaru," and again watched as the mirror was covered in a thick fog.

Chapter 3:

Sesshoumaru set keeping a silent watch over the camp of his small group. He would watch over them tonight, before leaving them at dawn to begin patrolling his land. He never had trusted the little imp, Jaken, to watch over his ward, Rin, once darkness fell. The imp was indeed faithful to a fault, however he was also almost totally useless. He glanced down from the tree line to glance at Rin who was sleeping soundly against AhUn. Though he would never admit it to anyone that small human child was the only living thing that had ever managed to touch his heart. He made a silent oath to himself long ago that he would protect the child with his life. Naraku was the only one who had ever dared to threaten her safety, and the only thing that he regretted was that he was not the one to deal him his final blow.

Everything was so peaceful now that Naraku had been wiped from the face of earth, but deep down Sesshoumaru could not help but feel that this was but a calm before a storm. That was the reason that his companions were with him now. He could have left them at his estate, but his instincts had insisted that he not. Never less he would leave them tomorrow in the safety of daylight to patrol his lands.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru looked down upon his ward. That child had long been a mystery to her. It seemed strange that the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru whom despised all human kind would look over the little girl with the infectious smile. Indeed Kagome had on more than one occasion observed him risking his very life to ensure the well being of the child. It was a sharp contrast to the encounters that she had been so lucky as to have with him, which never failed with them trying to kill each other. She had actually never been so foolish as to believe that she would be able to slay Sesshoumaru, but she realized now that had he really been determined to kill her no one would have been able to stop the icy demon Lord. She couldn't help but wonder if their first encounter in this life would have the same results. Would he try to kill her again? It didn't matter, now he would not be able to do so. She knew that with the training that she had received she was his equal. Though she had a feeling that he would not like that very much. She decided then that she would keep her priestess powers hidden from him, for one day they may indeed save her life.

Happy that she now had somewhat of a strategy as to what she would do if he tried to kill her, she decided that there was nothing left to do but make her way to him. She had for a split second considered going to Sango and Miroku, but she had quickly dismissed the notion. She knew that deep down she was the same Kagome that she had always been, but so much about her had changed. If her looks were the only thing that had changed about her then she would have went to them in a instant, but she knew that with all of her training that was now second nature to her, she would never be the same in their eyes. It would be better she decided to let them keep their memories of their dear friend who died all of those years before. She would however,she promised herself, keep a careful watch over them to make sure that if ever they were in danger she would be there.

With everything decided Kagome turned to face the west before she summoned her powers and watched as a silver cloud appeared beneath her feet. Yes if she took this method of transportation then she would reach Sesshoumaru by tomorrows sunset. Careful to keep her aura and scent hidden Kagome made the first steps toward the task that had been trusted to her, one which honor would not allow her to fail.

* * *

Liady Tigra, I would like to thank you for your reviews, without them I would have no clue as to if anyone was enjoying this, and would probably not continue. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

With everything decided Kagome turned to face the west before she summoned her powers and watched as a silver cloud appeared beneath her feet. Yes if she took this method of transportation then she would reach Sesshoumaru by tomorrows sunset. Careful to keep her aura and scent hidden Kagome made the first steps toward the task that had been trusted to her, one which honor would not allow her to fail.

Chapter 4:

Sesshoumaru's patrol had gone quite peaceful, so far he had only had to deal with only one minor demon whom had been plundering a few villages. He did, however find one thing a little unsettling. Just as the sun was beginning to set he had sensed one very strong demonic aura. Based on experience and the sudden disappearance of such a strong aura he surmised that whomever the demon was they had decided to hide their presence from him. With that development in mind he was relieved that he could now return to the side of his ward.

Kagome had spotted Sesshoumaru when the sun had just began to go down. She had been mildly surprised that she had not felt his aura or picked up his scent before she had. She felt a little foolish, of course Sesshoumaru would keep his aura hidden and scent cloaked. Worse yet she was certain that he had sensed her before she had veiled her own presence. Not wishing any embarrassment upon herself at the moment she decided that she would hide herself in the tree line around his camp and silently await his return.

Sesshoumaru was close enough to his camp to hear Rin annoying Jaken and smell the wild flowers that she had no doubt picked that day. As he emerged into the small clearing that served as their camp he sensed trouble. Before he could get even halfway to his ward he found himself surrounded. Ten cat demons suddenly appeared with weapons drawn, not only were they plentiful, but they bore the heir of highly trained warriors. That would not normally pose a problem for him, but as he put his hand on the hilt of Tokijin he heard Rin scream. He stole a glance in her direction only to see her surrounded by four bear demons who looked to be just as skilled as the cats that he was currently engaged with.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru surrounded, but knew better than to make a move. Dog demons were very prideful creatures, and interfering in one of their conflicts was an insult. But, then she heard Rin scream. How dare those four bear demons threaten an defenseless child. This she would not stand for. She rushed to the center of the circle they had made around the poor child, immediately taking one of them out with her powerful sword. Gently she grabbed Rin's shoulder pushing Rin behind her "Stay there sweetheart," she told her as she again faced her opponents. She lunged at one of them landing a hard strike to his shoulder rendering his right arm immobile. While she attacked one of the other cowards swiped at her leaving a deep and painful gash in her side. Not only was she now bleeding, but he had ruined her favorite kimono. "You will pay," she calmly stated as she stretched out her free arm allowing her poison whip to extend. Between her sword and whip the bears lay at her feet in no time, and she was able to kneel down and attempt to calm Rin.

Sesshoumaru was fighting as hard as he ever had in his life desperate to get to Rin. He had only managed to take out three of them when he heard one of the bears cry out in pain. Again he glanced at Rin, but this time found that she was no longer alone. There was a female demoness in front of her fighting her way through the bears. And was that his poison whip? Whoever she was she made quick work of the demons and still stood guard over Rin. His curiosity peaked he decided he had to finish the cats and get some answers.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru slaughtered the remaining cats 'yes' she thought 'he defiantly is Inunotaishou's son'. "Who are you," he asked as he made his way to their side? Before Kagome could speak Rin decided to answer for her "Silly Lord Sesshoumaru, you remember Kagome." Kagome herself was actually surprised that the child recognized her given her recent change in species. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru repeated "the woman who used to follow Inuyasha?" "Yes," Kagome replied "that is who I once was."

If not for who he was Sesshoumaru's jaw would have dropped. How could this obviously powerful demoness be the fragile creature that he had once seen following his brother as if she were the lost puppy? His thoughts were interrupted by Rin "Kagome, you are bleeding." "It is nothing," Kagome told her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can Kagome please come home with us? She is hurt," Rin begged. Without giving it any thought he replied "That would be acceptable, I would like to have a talk with her once we reach the estate. Yes he would like to have a talk with her indeed. He wanted to know how she learned to fight the way she did, how she became a demon, and perhaps most importantly why was his family's emblem upon her head. "Kagome will you please come home with us," asked Rin? Kagome gave a slight nod to acknowledge that she agreed to go, and with that Jaken whom had been knocked into a tree during the fight returned with AhUn. Rin and Jaken mounted the two headed dragon as Shesshoumaru and Kagome conjured their clouds and they began their journey to Sesshoumaru's fortress in the west.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time: 

If not for who he was Sesshoumaru's jaw would have dropped. How could this obviously powerful demoness be the fragile creature that he had once seen following his brother as if she were the lost puppy? His thoughts were interrupted by Rin "Kagome, you are bleeding." "It is nothing," Kagome told her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can Kagome please come home with us? She is hurt," Rin begged. Without giving it any thought he replied "That would be acceptable, I would like to have a talk with her once we reach the estate." Yes he would like to have a talk with her indeed. He wanted to know how she learned to fight the way she did, how she became a demon, and perhaps most importantly why was his family's emblem upon her head. "Kagome will you please come home with us," asked Rin? Kagome gave a slight nod to acknowledge that she agreed to go, and with that Jaken whom had been knocked into a tree during the fight returned with AhUn. Rin and Jaken mounted the two headed dragon as Sesshoumaru and Kagome conjured their clouds and they began their journey to Sesshoumaru's fortress in the west.

Chapter 5:

Kagome did not let it show, but she was quite shocked to see the size and beauty of Sesshoumaru's estate. It really was breath taking. The gardens were spectacular flowers of every color bloomed in every direction, and she was sure that Rin must have some influence on the wide variety. The house itself was the most beautiful home that she had ever seen, not even the mansions of the future could touch the beauty and elegance that the builders were able to capture.

Sesshoumaru watched for a reaction from Kagome out of the corner of his eye, and was mildly amused that he did not see any. Even the Lords and Ladies from other lands would often gawk with open pleasure and a tad bit of envy on their first visits. This woman indeed had him curious. As soon as the guards opened the gates he turned to Jaken "Take AhUn to the stables, and then get Rin inside." With that he turned to face Kagome "You will want to get cleaned and changed, and then I will meet you in my study." He led her down several halls before stopping in front of a door "You may use these chambers. There is a bath attached, I expect to see you soon," he said. Before Kagome could even give him a nod he had turned to walk away from her. How rude, Kagome caught herself thinking as she opened the door, somehow Sesshoumaru even when sowing hospitality had a way of making her want to just purify him. She decided however that was probably not what his father had in mind when he had sent her here.

She had to admit that she was pleased with her room. Every aspect of it cried out of elegance and riches, however there was nothing in it that spoke of warmth or gave a feeling of home. She quickly picked another kimono that she had brought with her. This one was a beautiful silver with a midnight blue dragon starting at her chest and twisting down to the very bottom, and it was also designed with fighting in mind. As she went into the bath she noted that it was a hot spring that had been enclosed, and also that it had been divided. She wondered for a brief moment who shared the other side before slipping in to wash the reminders of battle off her body.

Sesshoumaru had been waiting for quite some time. Waiting was one thing that he despised. Finally he lost his patience and stormed his way to his studies door, but when he ripped it open he was surprised to see that Kagome was standing there with her hand ready to knock. Damn, she was too good, once again she had managed to hide her presence from him. There she stood with him being totally unaware of her until he was able to see her, he realized that as of yet he had not even smelled her scent, not that he wanted to.

Kagome would admit, though only to herself, that she had been shocked when Sesshoumaru flung the door open before she had announced herself. There was no way that he could have known that she was there, no chances were he was probably just impatient and angered that she had taken so long.

"When you are in my home you will not mask your presence," Sesshoumaru coolly stated. Kagome was about to argue, but figured that it would be detrimental to her cause to do so. It actually took a little bit of concentration for Kagome to be able to let all of her guards down. They had become so second nature that it was actually more difficult to let them down then to keep them up. The moment that Sesshoumaru smelled her he almost wished that he would have not snapped at her because of his impatience. Her scent was the most intoxicating that he had ever came across, a mixture of lotus blossoms and fresh rain. It was completely tolerable he decided, but that was not the point, now she was getting him side tracked.

"You will tell me how you became a demon," he said. Kagome would have loved nothing more at that moment than to tell him that he needed to learn some manners and to have respect for others, however his father had taught her that at least initially she would have to grin and bear his intolerable nature, so she decided to begin her story. "Well, if you must know I gave my body to Kikyo so that she and your brother could be together," she decided to hurry and tell the rest of her tale so that he would not interrupt her with questions. "After I gave her my body I found myself in the land between this world and the next. I was granted another life, and your father gave me his demonic powers, which is why you and I share markings. I was kept in that world for five years receiving training from your father. I am now back in this world having been given a special mission from him, to assist you," Kagome finished telling him everything except for her training and abilities granted from Midoriko, and braced herself for his reaction.

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. Well actually he could believe it because he had sensed no deception coming from her. What he could not figure out was why. Why would his father do such a thing? It was true that he had always had a weak spot for women, but to grant one his powers. This situation was infuriating, and to top it all off it was being implied that he would need assistance. No, this was all more than he could bare, so he reacted the only way that he saw fit. In the blink of an eye he had Kagome pinned to the wall with his claws digging into the delicate skin of her neck. "And just how will you be of assistance to this Sesshoumaru?"


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time:

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. Well actually he could believe it because he had sensed no deception coming from her. What he could not figure out was why. Why would his father do such a thing? It was true that he had always had a weak spot for women, but to grant one his powers. This situation was infuriating, and to top it all off it was being implied that he would need assistance. No, this was all more than he could bare, so he reacted the only way that he saw fit. In the blink of an eye he had Kagome pinned to the wall with his claws digging into the delicate skin of her neck. "And just how will you be of assistance to this Sesshoumaru?"

Chapter 6:

Kagome had pretty much expected this reaction from him. As a matter of fact she was fairly certain that before this was all over she would probably find herself in this situation more than once. She knew that above all else she could not allow herself to be weak in his eyes, he would never accept someone that he perceived as weak as an ally. So she reacted the only way that she could. She brought one of her hands around his wrist and allowed her claws to break the skin and some of her poison to seep into his arm. Though she could not breath she managed to get out "I have already assisted you once. I know that however was not what your father meant, but truthfully I have no idea how I am to be of any help to you."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, this wench dared to grab him, and to top it off to actually use her poison on him. He listened to her struggle to get her little speech out before he was forced to drop her due to the burning that was creeping up his arm from her poisonous claws. He gave her a glare that would have sent most demons running yet she just returned it with one of her own. He must admit that she made a rather fierce demon, any other demoness or most other demons would have immediately backed down and cowered. His father apparently had taught her well in standing her ground she had managed to earn a small amount of his respect, and even a small amount was not an easy thing to get.

Once Sesshoumaru had released Kagome she took a moment to straighten out her kimono that had been disturbed during their little encounter. After she felt that she again looked presentable she reached into a fold of her kimono and retrieved a small object that Sesshoumaru could not see.

"I do have a small clue as to the reason that I may be here," she stated as she held out the object for Sesshoumaru to inspect.

He carefully took it from her hand and looked at it for a brief moment before stating, "It is a pendant that bares the mark of the Northern Lord. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I removed it from one of the bear demons that attacked Rin," Kagome replied.

For a moment she would have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of surprise cross his face before he returned to normal unreadable expression. "This is a matter that deserves some consideration," he said "In the mean time you will remain here, until we are able to come to a conclusion as to what my father's purpose in sending you here was." Sesshoumaru was about to dismiss her when he suddenly sensed Jaken's presence rushing to the door. He was slightly angered yet just a tad curious as to what could make Jaken risk his wrath by interrupting him when he was holding a private meeting in his study. He was not kept in suspense for long as Jaken burst through his door bowing and yelling in a high pitched voice, "Forgive me my Lord, but the Lord of the east and his heirs are here, he is demanding to see you, but I have managed to hold him off until dinner."

This was not something that Sesshoumaru was very happy to hear. Truthfully he was not wild about any of the other Lords. They either had no control over their emotions or lacked the sense of elegance that should come with Lordship. The Lord of the east was wise in his own ways however he had allowed anyone to see his emotions, which of course Sesshoumaru saw as a weakness. Not to mention his heirs, his son was a brute, and his daughter was one of the many females who seemed to fall all over Sesshoumaru's feet, never failing to annoy him. He turned to face Kagome ready to give her leave, when a sudden stroke of brilliance hit him. "You will attend dinner, and you will dress appropriately. If needed you may wear one of the kimonos provided in your room. When you arrive in the dinning room you will take the seat to my right."

Kagome had an urge to allow her temper to flare to the surface. She was no fool and her training had not only consisted of proper battle techniques. She had received extensive training on dog demon society, since she had not been afforded the luxury of learning their way of life since birth. She knew damn good and well that the seat to the right of Sesshoumaru would be reserved for his mate. It took her one moment to make sure that her voice would hold no emotion before she replied, "I am not on need of food tonight, thank you for your offer, but I shall decline your invitation."

Maybe he had not heard her right. He was almost certain that she had just tried to decline his invitation, perhaps his father had taught her too much. "You will attend and you will not be late, perhaps you should go and prepare yourself," he said in what he considered to be his nicest voice.

He was really trying her patience now. What the hell was his problem? Was Sesshoumaru afraid to attend dinner by himself? That was ridiculous. "I am not here as a servant to you. If you would like for me to attend your dinner than perhaps you should explain why."

Oh this girl loved to try his patience. Explain himself, he had not done that since he was a mere hundred years old, and then only to his mother. She did have one point though. She was not there as a servant, as a matter of fact after receiving her gift from his father she could have simply ignored her obligation. The fact that she had not done so with no one there to ensure that she would was honorable. Perhaps he would humor her. After all she could not serve her purpose there tonight if he drug her into the dining hall by her hair with her screaming the whole way. "The Lord's daughter wishes to be my mate. She is completely unacceptable, and your presence there will not only deter any advances tonight, but also in the future."

"So," Kagome said "you are afraid of one little girl." After receiving nothing more than a warning growl and a glare she finally conceded "Fine I will attend, after all I do already bare the markings of western royalty."

With that Sesshoumaru not even looking at her simply waved his hand at her "Dinner is in an hour. I expect you there on time."

Knowing that was all that she was going to get out of him she turned to leave. Geeze, she thought to herself, it wouldn't kill him to say thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time:

"So," Kagome said "you are afraid of one little girl." After receiving nothing more than a warning growl and a glare she finally conceded "Fine I will attend, after all I do already bare the markings of western royalty."

With that Sesshoumaru not even looking at her simply waved his hand at her "Dinner is in an hour. I expect you there on time."

Knowing that was all that she was going to get out of him she turned to leave. Geeze, she thought to herself, it wouldn't kill him to say thank you.

Chapter 7:

Sesshoumru had to be the most infuriating person that Kagome had ever met. He was cold, demanding, and well just plain rude. However it was pretty funny that the great Lord of the Western Lands was afraid of some little princess. Well this was probably not what his father had meant when he said that he needed her assistance, but by god she would do her best.

She decided that she would take full advantage of tonight. She remembered that when she was a little girl she used to love to play dress up, and tonight she was going to make herself look like a princess. When she got to her room she went straight to the wardrobe that Sesshoumaru had provided for her. Kagome did have beautiful clothes, but everything that she owned just so happened to be made for fighting. She was quite pleasantly surprised to find a huge selection of formal kimonos. She looked back and forth up and down the row of hanging silk garments until her eyes fell on the perfect one. It was the exact shade of blue as the crescent moon upon her head with beautiful golden lotus blossoms that matched her eyes beautifully. When she put it on it was not indecent, but hugged her curves perfectly and showed off just enough of her ample cleavage. with her clothes picked out it was time to do her hair. What she wouldn't have given for a good old electric curling iron at that moment. Instead she began the tedious process of creating an elaborate up-do. She was lucky enough to find some beautiful sapphires to weave into her raven locks. When she was all done she was in awe at the image that stared back at her from the mirror, yes indeed she was every bit as beautiful as Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the dining room to face Lord Kochi and his heirs. He was a tad annoyed to sense that Kagome was not yet there. Had he not instructed her not to be late? It did not matter he could not keep them waiting any longer. As a servant slid the door open for him his jaw almost dropped to the floor, at least it would have if he were not Sesshoumaru. Akina, Lord Kochi's daughter had taken it upon herself to take the seat to the right of the head of the table. That would not do, no it would not do at all. It was not that she was not a beautiful demoness, but she was too simple for his taste. The only thing that filled her head was how to be a proper lady. Not to mention the woman would not be able to defend herself if her life depended on it. He made his way to his seat but did not take it. Instead he looked down at her and stated "that seat is not for you."

"Well then who is it for," she asked with her bottom lip pouting out?

"I told ya not to set there sis," her brother began as the door slid open again.

When Kagome looked around the table she wanted to turn around and run away. This had to be a mistake. Jaken had quite clearly stated that the Lord of the East and his heirs would in attendance tonight, but sure enough as she looked around the table there was no mistaking that it was him. She was not ready for this but, there was Koga setting beside what must be his father. She had known that Koga was leader of the wolf pack, but she had no idea that he was also heir of the east. It did not matter she decided that maybe if she just acted like she did not know him that he wouldn't recognize her, after all sometimes she barely recognized herself. That was it that is what she would do, she just had to make sure that Sesshoumaru did not blow her cover.

Sesshoumaru was astonished. This could not be the same girl, true she was beautiful before, he would not deny that, but now she actually looked like royalty. Without another word to Akina he waved his hand to shoo her out of the seat that she was currently occupying, as he looked at Kagome and motioned for her to join him. It looked as though she were trying to tell him something with her eyes, perhaps latter he should remind her that he is not telepathic. "This," he said as she stopped to stand beside him "is Lord Kochi, and this is his daughter Akina and his son Koga." Kagome gave the Lord a respectful bow and a polite nod to his children careful not to make eye contact with Koga. "And this," he went on looking at the Lord "is Lady Kagome." He was slightly confused at the disappointed look that crossed her face as she quickly went to take her seat.

"Lady Kagome," Koga repeated, with a look of shock written all over his face. "I thought that i recognized your scent, but Kagome you look so different and you are a demon. What happened to you?"

"I am afraid that you have me confused with some one else," Kagome responded in her couldest tone, not even sparing him a glance.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the exchange between the two. he was not aware of a link between Kagome and the eastern heir. Though admittedly he had not been close to her, or even really liked her in her previous life. However given the company that he did know her to keep it did not surprise him one bit to learn that she knew yet another brute. One thing that he was certain of was Koga did not have her confused with anyone. He was annoyed to see the wolf turn his attention from her to him.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell have you done to Kagome," he demanded.

Before Sesshoumaru could speak to admonish him for his ignorance Kagome spoke. "You are a guest in this house, and as such you will address Lord Sesshoumaru with all of the respect that he deserves, but to answer your question he has done nothing. I am the one who came to him."

Koga was confused, but not so much as Sesshoumaru. She had just stuck up for him and demanded that he be treated with respect. Now as he glanced at her she was taking even more control of the situation by waving her hand at the servants to signal them to begin serving the meal. This Kagome was a puzzle that he was determined to figure out.

Wishing for no further conversation with the angered young wolf Sesshoumaru turned to Lord Kochi. "What has brought you to my lands and made you demand an audience with me?"

Lord Kochi quickly responded "There are two important matters at hand. First some of my northern territories have been attacked, and the messengers that I have sent to the Northern Lord demanding an explanation have not returned, causing me to fear for their safety. Second, on a more personal note, it is time for Akina to take a mate. With her being royalty I feel that you are the most reasonable choice. Not to mention she is quite taken with you, and it is high time that you bare an heir."

Sesshoumaru was not in anyway surprised by the first bit of news. Given the recent happenings on his patrol it would have shocked him more to learn that he had been attacked and this weaker Lord had no problems. The second purpose for his visit was appalling. He would bare an heir when he was ready, and under no circumstances would it be with this, simple wolf before them. He decided to answer both of his questions and have no further contact with any of them until morning at which point he would see them off.

"I know that there is trouble with the north. This is a matter which we must investigate further before any course of action can be chosen. We will send weekly reports to each other with any thing that we find out, also the south will be contacted to see of any thing they may know. Your request is denied on the second matter. As you can see Lady Kagome is setting in the chair reserved for my mate and so there will be no further discussing this matter." Sesshoumaru finished feeling quite pleased with himself.

"The hell there won't," yelled Koga jumping to his feet. "Kagome is my woman, I claimed her long ago."

Now Sesshoumaru was angered. True he had no intentions of mating Kagome, but he had after all indicated that he did, and this inferior demon was now going to debate his claim. Truth be told Kagome was far to good for this pathetic wolf. Not to mention that he would not allow the woman who had been granted his father's powers. Where did that thought come, why did he care who she mated? Never mind he would analyze that latter, as for now he had a wolf to take care of.

"You will not raise your voice in my home. Do you really wish to dispute my claim?" Sesshoumaru asked with a dangerous edge in his voice.

Before Koga had a chance to reply Kagome stood up "Sesshoumaru," she said "if it is alright with you I will speak to Koga alone."

"That is fine," Sesshoumaru replied "I am going to retire. Lord Kochi, Akina, a servant will show you to your chambers."

Kagome turned from the table and started walking towards the doors that lead from the dining room out to the gardens. "We will talk out here," she said to Koga.

Koga eagerly followed behind her. "Kagome," he began "where have you been? Everyone thought that you died five years ago."

"I did die five years ago," she replied. "The Kagome that you knew then no longer exists, and I would prefer if you not tell anyone that you have seen me."

""But Kagome," he plead "you are alive. Look I know that mutt face treated you wrong, but I didn't and now I am going to make you my woman."

Kagome was beyond mad. First he had to bring up mutt face, and then to have the nerve to try and make her his woman. If he was anyone else she would simply rip their throat out. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Koga. He had always been a little annoying, but he was always kind to her. However, he was being quite stupid. she had already told him no, and Sesshoumaru had pretended to claim her, which at the moment had angered her, but from the minute that she saw Koga she was glad for their arrangement.

"Koga," she said in a slightly angered voice "I am not now nor will I ever be your woman. You must leave in the morning with your family."

"I am not leaving without you," he stated as he grabbed her wrist rather hard.

Now Kagome was worried. She did not want to hurt Koga, but he wasn't leaving her much of a choice. "Koga," she said in the coldest tone she could manage "you will unhand me now." As she was speaking she flicked her poison whip out of the hand that he wasn't holding.

"Kagome," Koga replied in a husky voice "you were the most beautiful person that I ever knew, and now you are by far the most beautiful and powerful demoness that I have ever came across. I should have claimed you back then, and I will not make the same mistake again. Look it is a full moon tonight is perfect and I am marking you as mine."

Great, Kagome had not even considered that tonight was a full moon. She remembered from her training that the night of a full moon could mean trouble. Apparently male demons had a hard time controlling themselves on a night like this, and to top that off Koga believing that he had a valid claim on her, there was no way this would end without bloodshed. Realizing that Kagome gave him a hard push, but was careful not to use her full force, still hesitant to hurt her long time friend. "This is your final warning," she said in a loud voice as Koga stumbled back, "I do not wish to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru had felt two auras flair, one of which was very strong. He knew that it was Kagome and for some reason that he could not explain to himself he felt compelled to make sure that she was alright. When he reached the garden where he felt her presence what he saw made his blood boil. That damn wolf whom he had allowed to have an audience with her grabbing her arm hard enough to make blood trickle down her small wrist. And, now she was trying to reason with the beast and tell him that she did not wish to hurt him. This would not do at all.

"Kagome," Koga yelled in an angry voice as he lunged at her. He w that tonight he was going to finally have her. He was not happy that he was going to have to take her by force, but he would do what he had to do. He was within reach and reached his hand out to grab hold, but before he could he found himself caught in an iron grip.

Sesshoumaru had hold of the mangy wolf and decided to crush the bones in his wrist. "I know that she does not wish to harm you, but I have no such qualms," he proclaimed as he tightened his grip.

* * *

I am sorry for the wait. We just moved half way across the country, but I should be able to update more often now. Oh, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. Let's face it we all love reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8

Last Time:

"Kagome," Koga yelled in an angry voice as he lunged at her. He w that tonight he was going to finally have her. He was not happy that he was going to have to take her by force, but he would do what he had to do. He was within reach and reached his hand out to grab hold, but before he could he found himself caught in an iron grip.

Sesshoumaru had hold of the mangy wolf and decided to crush the bones in his wrist. "I know that she does not wish to harm you, but I have no such qualms," he proclaimed as he tightened his grip.

Chapter 8:

Kagome was in shock. Why was Sesshoumaru here? She knew that she had been taking her sweet time in handling Koga, but she never expected for Sesshoumaru to come down and handle the situation for her. She felt a little bad for Koga, she had been trying to go easy on him, but now there was nothing that she could for him. She was not going to damage the fragile alliance that she had with Sesshoumaru to try and get him to show mercy to Koga. No, there was no way she just couldn't afford to do that, all that she could do now was hope that maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill him.

"You are indeed a useless wolf," Sesshoumaru proclaimed as Koga tried desperately to pull his arm free of Sesshoumaru's grasp. "I allowed you to stay in my home until morning, and I allowed you to hold an audience with the female that I have claimed to be my mate and this is how you repay me? You will be lucky to survive the night." Sesshoumaru then pushed Koga into a tree hard enough to crack the bark.

"I will not fight you," Koga barked out as he tried to recover from the injury to his wrist and the blow that his whole body had been forced to endure when he collided with the tree.

"You are a coward?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Or do you have more of a brain then I have given you credit for?"

Kagome took that moment to try to intervene. She could see that Koga was getting upset by Sesshoumaru's taunts, and she knew that if she waited for to long then he would attack. But, if she were to do something now then Sesshoumaru would not take it as an insult, and perhaps she could finally get it through Koga's thick head that she was never going to be with him. "Koga," she said in an authoritative voice "you will leave these lands now, and you will never return, and if you ever interfere with my future mate again he will kill you."

Koga looked heartbroken he made one step in Kagome's direction before Sesshoumaru once again stepped in his way. "Kagome," he called out to her "just don't ever forget that if you need me I am here for you." With that said he turned and walked in the direction of the gates.

"You will do well to avoid long walks with male demons on the night of the full moon," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to face her.

"I will keep that in mind," Kagome responded "by the way thank you for coming out here you didn't have to."

"If I would not have your wish to not harm the wolf would have harmed you," he replied.

"Well I will keep that in mind," Kagome snapped back before she could stop herself.

Sesshoumaru could not understand this woman, he bothered to take the time to come out here and prevent possible injury to her and then she jumps on him. One thing he did understand was that this woman was impossible, so he decided to let her insolence slide by this time.

"Oh," the irrational woman continued "you do know that eventually Lord Kochi and the rest of his family are going to realize that we are not going to be mated, don't you."

"Perhaps," was the only response that she received to her little out burst. "I will escort you to your room where you shall rest for the night. With the unrest in the lands it would be wise for me to patrol again tomorrow. I trust that if we should encounter any enemies that you will not hesitate to finish them as you did with the wolf."

Kagome was livid, of course the ice prince would not understand emotional attachments, she should have known as much, but she had a rough night and she was not going to allow his little jab to go unpunished. She rushed up to him so fast that she knew that even he would have a hard time tracking her movements, and even knowing that he would probably kill her for it she pined him to the nearest tree. "I will not hesitate to kill," she said with a small amount of red bleeding into her eyes "do not make the mistake of seeing me as weak. Unlike you the ability to show mercy is a part of my strength."

He knew that he should kill her, but he just couldn't. The only thing that he could do was grab her around her waist with his one good arm and pull her even closer than she was and kiss her. He was in shock, he could not understand his own reaction, but there was just something about her display of passion, with the wind sweeping through her hair, and the way the red was bleeding into her eyes that made her irresistible at that moment.

Kagome did not know what to do. He was kissing her, she sure as hell did not see that one coming. She didn't know how to react, but her body did. Maybe it was the fact that she had spent her entire first life craving this kind of attention from another, but never receiving it. Maybe it was the fact that Sesshoumaru was one of the most beautiful creatures that she had ever seen. Or maybe it was her demon blood craving to be united with one so strong as he. Whatever the reason her body knew all the right moves. As he pulled her closer she changed her grip around his neck from one of anger to one of passion, and all that she could do was enjoy the felling of his tongue desperately trying to feel every inch of her mouth while their body's seemed to melt together.

He had to stop and he knew it. But, he could feel the heat that their body's were putting off, and he wanted more. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of being with a woman, and he knew that as firey as she was it would be a night that he would not forget if he managed to live another 10,000 years. How could Inuyasha let her go? As soon as the thought entered his mind the spell was broken. Of course, this was his brother's woman not his. He would not take that which had first been Inuyasha's, especially not his woman. He did not need anything that damn half breed had, and he sure as hell was not going to start playing with his old toys now. He pulled away from Kagome and said through heavy breaths "we will speak of this to no one."


	9. Chapter 9

Last Time:

He had to stop and he knew it. But, he could feel the heat that their body's were putting off, and he wanted more. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of being with a woman, and he knew that as firey as she was it would be a night that he would not forget if he managed to live another 10,000 years. How could Inuyasha let her go? As soon as the thought entered his mind the spell was broken. Of course, this was his brother's woman not his. He would not take that which had first been Inuyasha's, especially not his woman. He did not need anything that damn half breed had, and he sure as hell was not going to start playing with his old toys now. He pulled away from Kagome and said through heavy breaths "we will speak of this to no one."

Chapter 9:

Kagome felt like an idiot. How could she have been so dumb as to kiss him back? Romance had never been her strong point. She had been chased by men that she didn't want like Hojo, Koga, and various demons that she and her old traveling companions had to face. However the only person that she had ever cared for had been unable to return those feelings. Sesshoumaru didn't fall into either of those groups. Not to mention upon being granted a second chance at life she had sworn that she would never make such a fool of herself again. But, no tonight she had made herself look like a supreme fool. As she walked down the long hall that led to her room she vowed to never allow such foolishness happen again.

It is a fact that demons do not require much sleep, especially those as powerful as Sesshoumaru. He could go for months without requiring a night of sleep, but when he was at home he very much enjoyed at least a night of rest. That was not going to happen tonight. All that he could manage was to lay there and contemplate the events of the night. First he had her pose as his intended. True it was convenient, but he had never done such a thing before. He could have finally just put an end to Lord Kochi's daughter's advances by threatening to resolve the alliance of the west unless the foolishness stopped. Yes, that would have worked. Then to rush to her aid. That was truly strange, the only person he had ever rushed to save had been Rin. Maybe the act of pretending to be intended had compelled him to protect her. That must be it. But then there was the kiss. No matter how he tried to rationalize it there was no excuse for that. Why would he kiss Inuyasha's woman. Of course, she was not his woman now, she had given him the body that she had once possessed so that he could be with the love of his life. So if he thought about it like that then this Kagome had never belonged to Inuyasha. But would she still desire to be his? Perhaps he should find out how his brother and the previously dead priestess are doing. That was exactly what he would do, he would send out a scout to see how their situation was progressing. Once he knew that he would have a better idea of where he could stand in her eyes.

The next morning Kagome was up before dawn, not that she had really slept well anyways. She had not been able to keep from playing the events of the night before out of her mind long enough to rest. The kiss left her completely confused. She had kissed Inuyasha before on a couple of occasions and never it never felt the same as the kiss that she had shared with Sesshoumaru last night. She had felt passion, longing, and such an attraction to him in that moment. Not that even in her previous life she had not noticed how attractive Sesshoumaru was. But at the worst times he had been an enemy, and at the best times he had been an almost unwilling ally. She was just so confused. One good thing had come of the kiss, at least now she was able to think of Inuyasha without feeling like she was going to break. Was this the beginning of getting over him? Instead of the usual grief that even the slightest thought of him brought almost to the surface she was beginning to feel it being replaced with anger. After all she had every right to feel anger after all that he had put her through. Whatever all of these feelings meant she would have to figure them out later. Right now she had to concentrate on the patrol that she and Sesshoumaru would make together.

Sesshoumaru had already gathered Rin and Jaken and was currently preparing AhUn. Surely Kagome did not mean to make him late, he had left his powers remain unmasked so that she would have no problem locating them. Just as he was about to become annoyed he felt her. When he turned he was going to make a comment about how she almost delayed them, until he saw her. She was dressed once again in a fighting kimono that fit tight at the top and only a little looser after the waist before it ended just above her knees. She once again had a pair of tight silk pants to hide what would have been an indecent length, and the kimono was white with red purple and yellow designs making it resemble his own. The contrast with her raven locks was striking and the mere sight of her caused any harsh words to disappear from his mind. Oh, this woman did strange things to him. He had already dispatched one of his best spys to bring him back a report on his brother, and he was now even more curious as to what that report would entail.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," she began to explain "I took a moment to prepare a small breakfast and lunch for Rin."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin who lit up at the thoughtfulness that Kagome had shown her. He was quite surprised that the comfort of his ward had crossed her mind, and perhaps he should have many years ago began to take this small measure for her. "That is acceptable," was his response. "We will leave Rin and Jaken at a location that I deem safe to begin our patrol."

Once they had been traveling for half an hour Sesshoumaru found a spot that he decided was close enough to the castle that if he could not reach them in case of trouble, they would be able to quickly alert the estate guards to their distress. "Jaken, you will keep Rin here. If any harm comes to her you will pay with your life," he commanded before he began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin called after him causing him to stop. "When you and Lady Kagome return can she go pick flowers with me?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer Kagome did "of course I will Rin, but until then you listen to Jaken, and stay close to him."

"Alright," Rin yelled smiling at them.

Finally they were on patrol "You have quite a way with Rin," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Did you forget that I was once a human child," Kagome asked?

"Looking at your new form that would be an easy thing to do," he replied.

The patrol had went quietly with nothing to peak their interest until they were about an hour away from returning to Rin and Jaken, and a scent hit Sesshoumaru's nose. Suddenly he knew that he would not have to wait to receive a report on his brother, no for he was coming their way. He saw that Kagome had picked up the scent, but he wondered if she would recognize it. After all, she had been a human when she was around him, he decided to give her a warning. "The scent that you have detected is Inuyasha. You may mask your presence if you wish," he said to her.

"Oh," was her only reply, but she made no move to retreat to where Inuyasha would not detect her. No, she would not hide. The anger that she had began to feel now was almost at a boiling point. She hoped that she would be able to maintain control in front of Sesshoumaru.

In less than five minutes he was upon them, and Kagome was shocked by what she saw. He looked like he had not slept in a week, and he appeared to be barley in control of his anger. "So, sending spys to check up on me," he yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Damn Sesshoumaru really didn't want Kagome to know that, but there was no point in denying it now. "I like to know what kind of shame you are bringing upon my family," Sesshoumaru calmly replied.

"Shame," Inuyasha retorted unable to keep his anger masked. "You are the one who should be ashamed, Father never wanted a heartless bastard like you."

"Do not try to provoke me, halfling," Sesshoumaru again calmly responded.

"Provoke, I will show you provoke," Inuyasha spit out as he began to run towards Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had, had enough. Inuyasha had always been unreasonable in this regard. Always wanting to hack his brother to pieces. She calmly stepped between them and watched as Inuyasha ground to a halt placing his hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"I don't know who you are wench, but unless you want me to slice through you to get to him you will get out of the way," he screamed at her as he drew his weapon.

Now she was really pissed. Wench, again with the wench shit, oh no not in this life. "You will refrain from addressing me as such and treat me with the respect owed," she coldly replied.

"Respect, I have no reason to respect you," he laughed as he swung his sword.

Kagome quickly let her whip out and caught Tessaiga causing it to transform back into it's original state. "I suppose a lack of respect was always part of the problem. Tell me you damn halfbreed how is you whore of a priestess," she asked beginning to loose her cool.

"How dare you," he shot back "and just who do the hell do you think that you are to call her that or to ask me about such things. After all, looks to me like you are just another one of Sesshoumaru's sluts."

"Ha," she gave a fake laugh "I will have you know that I am Sesshoumaru's future mate." She lied, oh well Sesshoumaru had used it when it benefited him so why not her. She continued "Besides when you give your body to someone for another's benefit, I think that you have every right to ask a few questions. For example how long after my death did you mate her?"

Inuyasha looked utterly confused for a moment before he dropped his sword. At first the changes had been so drastic that he had not noticed, but now that she pointed it out the similarities were so striking that he felt like an idiot. "Kagome," he chocked out in a whisper "how, how are you here, and how are you a demon?"

"I asked a question first," she responded with enough ice that even Sesshoumaru was glad he was not on the receiving end of her fury.

"Kagome, please don't ask me about any of that," he said with a broken look on his face.

"I asked and you will answer, or we will take our leave," she replied beginning to turn to face Sesshoumaru.

"The next night, but she would never allow me to mark her. She said that was a demon ritual and that she would have no part of it," he told her while holding his head down.

"The next night, well I guess that at least I was mourned for one night. No matter, why do you speak of your priestess as if she is gone?" Kagome asked him.

"Because she left me. She decided that as a priestess she could not be with me, and she found another man. But why are you a demon now, and why are you with him?" he asked holding his head up to look her in the eye.

"None of that is your concern. Leave the West I do not wish to see you again," she told him in a cold voice.

"But, Kagome, I love you. I realized after you left that it was you that I wanted all along," he plead.

"You want me," Kagome mocked "well, I tell you what Inuyasha, if you want me that bad you must bring me the bitch that took and defiled my body. Oh, by the way dead or alive doesn't matter."

"Kagome you can't mean that," Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face.

"I do mean it. Now if you will pardon us we will be on our way," she said as she walked to Sesshoumaru's side.

Now Inuyasha turned his attention to Sesshoumaru "You bastard. What did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing to her. It appears to me that you are the only one to have caused her harm," Sesshoumaru replied in his normal emotionless tone.

With nothing further to say Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's and began to turn away, but before they could get to far Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and turned her around. "You are coming with me. I don't know what he has done to you, but we can fix it," he said.

Sesshoumaru was on him in a flash. "Did you not understand her? Did you not hear her when she told you that she is to be my mate? You will leave or you will die," he told him as he used his whip to grab and toss him.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she formed her cloud under her feet "let us leave. His scent is already making me ill. I do not think that I could stand it if either of our clothes were tainted with the smell of his blood."

Sesshoumaru almost didn't want to leave, however from this encounter he had learned all that he wanted to. Kagome was not his brother's woman, nor would she ever be. With that in mind and eager to contemplate what exactly that meant for him he left Inuyasha with only a few scratches to follow the woman that more and more people were coming to believe was his future mate.


	10. Chapter 10

Last Time:

Sesshoumaru almost didn't want to leave, however from this encounter he had learned all that he wanted to. Kagome was not his brother's woman, nor would she ever be. With that in mind and eager to contemplate what exactly that meant for him he left Inuyasha with only a few scratches to follow the woman that more and more people were coming to believe was his future mate.

Chapter 10:

Kagome was a little nervous as to what Sesshoumaru would say to her about the encounter that they had just had with Inuyasha. She had promised herself that she would not loose her cool, and to Inuyasha she was sure that she had appeared as cold as Sesshoumaru. But, Sesshoumaru having way more practice than she at appearing as icy as Antarctica would surely have been able to detect the fact that she had completely lost her cool. However when he did speak she almost fell off her cloud.

"Are you ok," he asked her?

That was the last thing that she had expected from him, yet just him showing that much concern she somehow felt very comforted. "I am fine. He just has a way of infuriating me," she replied.

"He has a way of doing that to almost everyone that he has ever encountered," Sesshoumaru said with what Kagome would almost swear was a slight smile.

"We are back at camp," Kagome announced as she made her cloud begin it's decent.

As soon as they touched ground Rin ran up to Kagome. "Can we go pick flowers now," she begged?

"If it is alright with Sesshoumaru then we will," Kagome said glancing at Sesshoumaru for approval. When he gave her a slight nod she turned and began walking towards a large field of wildflowers that was not too far away from camp.

Once they reached the field Rin began fluttering about and grabbing the flowers that passed her thorough inspection. Once she had an arm full she ran back to Kagome. "May I put these in your hair," she asked? With the smile that was on her face Kagome found it impossible to say no, so she gave her a nod.

At this moment setting there with Rin and enjoying setting under the warm sun she felt almost human again. And, she had to admit that it felt good, so when Rin asked her to go to the small stream that was nearby to help her catch fish she was happy to comply. Once at the stream she couldn't help but to smile at Rin's antics as she tried to catch the fish that seemed to dart right through her grasp. Finally Kagome decided that maybe she should get in and catch a few for her.

Back at camp Jaken was setting across from Sesshoumaru who was ignoring him. Jaken was concerned about his Lord. He could not yet be certain, but he thought that perhaps Sesshoumaru was beginning to have feelings for the woman who had recently came into their lives. He just somehow seemed too nice to her, like for instance he allowed the woman to take Rin out of his sight without threatening his life. In all of the years that they had had Rin Jaken had been threatened numerous times over the girl. Jaken wanted his Lord to be happy, however he was afraid that this woman was totally wrong for him. After all she had once been human, something that the other Lords would be sure to disapprove of, and to top it all off she had been Inuyasha's woman. Finally Jaken decided to get down to the bottom of things. "My Lord," he began and waited to receive a raise of Sesshoumaru's eyebrow before continuing. "How long will Inuyasha's woman be staying with us," he foolishly asked? Before Jaken knew it he was being held upside down by his Lord.

"You will not refer to her as Inuyasha's woman. That is a title that she never held and you will not disrespect her as such. She will stay with us as long as she desires, and if you insult her again I will kill you," Sesshoumaru told him before flinging him into the nearest tree.

Having dealt with Jaken he again turned his attention to the aura that he had been concentrating on. It was the spy that he had sent to take report on Inuyasha, and he appeared to be wounded. Finally Sesshoumaru went to meet the wounded solider. When Sesshoumaru reached the wounded demon he knew that the man would not make it through the night. "Did Inuyasha do this to you," Sesshoumaru questioned?

"No my Lord," the dying demon reported. "You requested a report on your brother and his miko. Once I found him to be without her I took report on him, and went to track her. She is with a powerful enemy my Lord."

"Who is she with," Sesshoumaru questioned?

"My Lord she is with the Lord of the North," the demon chocked out between coughs.

"So, we do have a new enemy," Sesshoumaru stated more to himself than his spy.

"No, my Lord," said the spy who could barely breath now "I am afraid that we have the return of an old enemy." Before he could say more the guard fell over never to draw another breath. Sesshoumaru considered using his sword to revive the man, but it did not stir. Tenseiga did not wish to work her magic for this fallen man.

Having learned the little that he did Sesshoumaru was eager to have his ward and Kagome back in his sight. Bypassing Jaken and AhUn he went straight to the stream that he could sense their presences coming from. When he arrived the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks. Kagome was in the stream helping Rin to fish. Apparently Rin had done some of creative flower designs in Kagome's long hair having braided it and put flowers here and there along the braid. Perhaps what stood out most was the smile that was upon Kagome's face. It was beautiful, Sesshoumaru was sure that in all of his life he had never seen anything so lovely as the woman standing before him. Suddenly Rin slipped into the stream and Kagome had to reach out to catch her, and when this happened Kagome laughed. It was the loveliest of sounds, if Sesshoumaru did not know that she was a demon he would swear that she was an angel. He found himself wishing that he were the one to be able to make her smile and laugh like that. He wanted her to look at him with such happiness in her eyes.

Kagome was having such a great time with Rin, but suddenly she sensed something that made her freeze. "Rin," she ordered suddenly serious "Run now go and find Sesshoumaru." What she felt made her hair stand on end as she quickly drew her sword. Before the aura that was approaching reached her Sesshoumaru was at her side.

"You feel it," he asked?

"Yes" she calmly replied "Naraku"


	11. Chapter 11

Last Time:

Kagome was having such a great time with Rin, but suddenly she sensed something that made her freeze. "Rin," she ordered suddenly serious "Run now go and find Sesshoumaru." What she felt made her hair stand on end as she quickly drew her sword. Before the aura that was approaching reached her Sesshoumaru was at her side.

"You feel it," he asked?

"Yes" she calmly replied "Naraku"

Chapter 11:

Naraku, how could it be? Kagome was certain that she had witnessed his demise before she made her wish on the jewel. But, she was certain that she felt his presence that she felt. Her priestess powers still held the memory of his aura, and she was positive that she was feeling him now, but the scary thing was that he felt even stronger than before.

Sesshoumaru did not like this development. He could feel the filthy half breed that had given him so much trouble before, but he also felt the presence of another that he knew well. Whatever this meant it could not be good. Sesshoumaru stood ready the half breed had never bested him before and he would be damned if he allowed it to happen now.

Kagome was ready for Naraku, as a matter of fact she felt more prepared to deal with him now than she ever had before. She finally felt the presence just on the other side of the trees, but when the man who held the presence stepped into the open he was not what she was expecting. He was a demon, a full demon. Standing before her was a tiger demon who seemed to exude power and Naraku's aura. Kagome dared a glance at Sesshoumaru to try and gauge his reaction, but of course his face was as emotionless as her own.

Finally Sesshoumaru decided to speak "Lord Yakunan, what are you doing on my territory? And why do you reek of the half breed Naraku?"

"Sesshoumaru, I should have known that you would quickly figure me out. You see Lord Yakunan does not live in this body anymore," the creature before them said.

"Naraku, how did you get in that body?" Kagome demanded in a icy voice.

"Well I was going to keep Sesshoumaru in suspense, but I didn't plan on such a lovely demoness being present. You I will answer. It is simple really when I was in my half breed form it is true that I was destroyed, however there were two priestesses present that day. One of them ran to gather the jewel shards that I had in my possession while the other was left to purify the remainder of what was left of me. The priestess that tried to purify me was no longer a pure being herself being dead and feeding off of the souls that should have passed on and all. She no longer held the power to purify a human soul which of course originally I held, she was able to purify the demon half of me, but my human soul survived as tainted as it always was. I was left floating for a while until I found a suitable host body, and what could have been better than a Lord of great power, but little spiritual strength. Now that you know all about me why don't you tell me who you are sweetheart," Naraku finished.

Before Kagome could even speak Sesshoumaru cut her off "who she is, is of no concern to you. You are trespassing on my lands and I will destroy you for such insolence."

Naraku laughed, which Kagome had to admit was a lot less annoying of a sound in his new body, but then he made a move towards Sesshoumaru. Before Naraku could even blink Kagome had her whip wrapped tightly around his neck and her sword drawn. "You want to know who I am, you filth. I am Kagome, the priestess who should have purified you 5 years ago, but since I am a demon now maybe I should just rip you apart. I think that would be more enjoyable," she said as red started to bleed into her eyes.

"Do not taint your hands with such trash," Sesshoumaru interjected. It wasn't that he would not have utterly enjoyed watching her tear him into pieces but unfortunately before he could allow the death of another Lord, even if it was only his body, he would have to get the approval of the other Lords. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that Naraku knew that and that was the only reason that he felt secure enough to appear here like he did today. "For today we will leave him," He stated turning to Kagome "you may spill his blood on another day."

With that said Kagome released her whip from Naraku's neck, but was sure to shove him back hard enough to make him loose his balance.

"You will pay for that Demoness," he said to her "and I will make sure to make it a punishment that I will enjoy as much as you will despise." With that said he seemed to vanish before their eyes.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru "I suppose that you wish to hold council with the other Lords before you allow me to kill him," she said allowing a slight sound of displeasure to show in her voice.

Kagome was almost floored when Sesshoumaru graced her with a small smile. "The time to end his days will come, until then you must let him go. We will send request for a meeting to be held the day after tomorrow. In the mean time you and I will discuss strategy.

It was an answer that she could not argue with so she gave him a nod and at the last moment decided to give him a smile in return.

There it was, her smile. The smile which seemed to have a way of making the rest of his world fade away, and this time it was for him. One thing that he was certain of, if he was going to have to wage war against the Lord of the North there was no other creature that he would rather have by his side. Such an intriguing being, one that could be so cold as to make even his blood freeze in his veins, but then in the next moment could issue a smile that could touch even his heart.

That evening after they had returned to the castle and retired to their own chambers Kagome had a nagging thought that simply would not leave her mind. Miroku, if Naraku had returned then did that mean that so had Miroku's cursed wind tunnel? There was only one way to find out. Kagome walked to her changing table and pulled out the mirror that she had used to find Sesshoumaru. "Miroku," she said. Once the fog cleared the image that she saw almost broke her heart. Her two old friends were holding each other each trying their hardest to lend the other strength. She knew at that moment that even though she had promised herself that she would not reveal her new life to them that she had to now. While going through her extensive training she had learned much about curses and spells, and she was certain that she would be able to break the curse that had been placed upon her friends ancestors. With that decided she did not want to leave them suffering any longer than she had to, so she walked out on her balcony and headed off into the night.

Sesshoumaru felt her presence leaving. For a moment he was concerned that she may be going to go after Naraku, but he decided that she was much to smart for that. To him it didn't really matter where she was going, he didn't like it. He felt a fierce protectiveness over her, even though rationally he knew that she could care for herself. Perhaps after all of this was over he should have his head checked, but for now he was going to follow after her to make sure that she would be safe. After all they did have a powerful enemy roaming around at the moment. He did however wisely decide that he would keep himself hidden from her and only interfere in whatever it was that she was doing if she was in danger.


	12. Chapter 12

Last Time:

Sesshoumaru felt her presence leaving. For a moment he was concerned that she may be going to go after Naraku, but he decided that she was much to smart for that. To him it didn't really matter where she was going, he didn't like it. He felt a fierce protectiveness over her, even though rationally he knew that she could care for herself. Perhaps after all of this was over he should have his head checked, but for now he was going to follow after her to make sure that she would be safe. After all they did have a powerful enemy roaming around at the moment. He did however wisely decide that he would keep himself hidden from her and only interfere in whatever it was that she was doing if she was in danger.

Chapter 12:

Kagome made her journey quickly. For one thing she hoped to make her trip and return without Sesshoumaru noticing that she had left, and the other reason was of course that she wanted to reach Sango and Miroku. She still loved both of them deeply and though she wasn't showing it on the outside she was crying on the inside for them. They had both been through so much and they deserved their happiness, but leave it to Naraku to find a way to come back from death to find a way to continue causing people pain.

Kagome was nervous about seeing them again. She had told herself that it would be better if they did not see her in this form, and she still believed it. Of course she was Kagome on the inside, but she was not sure if they would be able to recognize it with all of the changes that she had went through. Well, it didn't matter now because there was no turning back she was now standing at the rebuilt slayer village. She saw the posted guards staring down at her and she was suddenly very glad that they had been trained by Sango whom knew that all demons were not bad.

Sesshoumaru had followed her all the way there and was beginning to think that maybe she was the one who needed her head checked. True when he was younger he had destroyed a village or two for sport, but to willingly seek out a village of well trained and armed slayers seemed a tad foolish. As he stood there keeping his presence hidden he remembered that she had once traveled with a slayer, and he wondered if that combined with the appearance of Naraku had something to do with her late night trip. He certainly hoped that she was not coming to ask for the assistance of these humans, because that of course was something that he would never do. He would rather die in battle and retain his dignity. Still he decided to stand down and merely observe what she would do.

Kagome called out to the guards "I am here to see Sango and Miroku."

"Sango is not accepting visitors at this time," was their reply to her.

Kagome calmly called out to them again "Inform them that Kagome is at the gate." One of the guards left the gate to inform Sango of the demon at the gate even though he was confident that she would have him turn her away.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised at the scene before him. After all if they had refused his first polite request he would have merely killed them. However her method of continuing to talk to them seemed to have worked and kept her from having to stink of human blood. Perhaps once they had finished with Naraku he should appoint her ambassador of human affairs. As he stood lost in his thoughts he saw the gates to the village swing open.

Sango and Miroku could not believe that someone was at the gate proclaiming to be Kagome. At least Shippo had been sent to a friends house to sleep so he would not have to be subjected to the false hope. As the gate swung open Sango was ready to kick whoever's ass was standing there, especially if it was that stupid bitch Kikyou trying to now use even their friends name. But, once the gate was open they both stopped in their tracks. There before them stood one of the most beautiful demonesses that they had ever beheld. Had she not proclaimed that she were Kagome they may not have made the connection, but knowing her claim there were enough similarities to make them wonder.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said with a unsure tone in his voice.

"It is I," Kagome replied in her icy voice.

As soon as Kagome confirmed that it was her Sango ran to circle her arms around her friend. "Kagome, how is it possible, how is it really you?"

"I was given a second chance a life," she responded "and I am here to do the same for you."

"What do you mean Lady Kagome," questioned Miroku?

Kagome began to walk towards him and reached out for his hand that once again was bound by prayer beads. "I am going to finally get rid of this for you."

"Then you must know why it is back," Miroku began before Kagome quickly cut him off.

"Naraku is alive," she told them "however Sango you have your brother back, and Miroku I am about to remove the curse that is upon you. You must give me your word that you will not try to go after him. Your life is here now, and I will not have you disrupting it over this."

Miroku could only nod. He did not like the thought of not going after Naraku or the thought of Kagome going after him alone, but he could not argue with her. She did not appear to be the same Kagome anymore at least not on the surface. Not to mention he had to consider the life of the child that Sango was carrying, their child. He hoped that it would be able to live a life completely untouched by his family's curse, and apparently this was his only chance at that wish. Miroku looked down before he nodded.

Seeing his nod Kagome walked over and said a few words so quietly that Miroku could not even hear what she had said. Once she had finished and fallen silent she ripped the beads off of Miroku's hand.

Miroku tried to quickly pull his hand away for fear that he may suck Kagome in, but he quickly noticed that their was no wind drawing into his hand. "Kagome," he said with gratitude in his voice "how did you do that?"

"A few new tricks came along with this body," she calmly replied as she turned to begin walking away.

Sango quickly ran and grabbed her old friend's hand "Kagome," she plead "please don't just leave. We owe you our lives and we have missed you so much, please stay."

"You owe me nothing except living to an old age and having happy lives. But, Sango" she said as she pulled her hand off of her's "I do not belong with you guys anymore. I owe my life to another and I have been given another adventure to live, one which happy family's have no part in. Not even yours." With that said Kagome turned to walk away and quickly disappeared into the woods. Once under the cover of the shadows she turned back and allowed herself a look at her two dearest friends, who were currently holding each other with tears of joy running down their faces.

While she was standing there Kagome felt a presence that had became familiar to her. "You may come out now," she said not even bothering to wipe away the small smile that had formed at the sight of her friends happiness.

Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows to her side. "You did not invite your old comrades to fight along with us against Naraku," he stated.

"I do not believe that either of us will require help from a human," she coolly replied.

"You came only to heal the Monk, when you did not have to," Sesshoumaru stated not quite understanding why she had bothered.

Kagome turned to face him with the small smile still there. "They were once my friends, and I suppose that there are parts of my humanity that will never completely leave me," she said as she turned to begin the journey back to his home. She was afraid that he would be angry with her for the frivolous trip and was not going to wait around to hear his smart ass remarks.

Sesshoumaru quickly reached out and grabbed her hand turning her to again face him. "Those parts make even humanity look appealing," he said while looking into her eyes as he leaned over just enough to place a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

Kagome was shocked, not only had he kissed her again, but this time it was different. It was not a passion driven moment, but a tender almost loving one. She couldn't help herself she reached up and stroked his stripes on his face, before she herself reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips which he quickly returned.

* * *

I do not do this often enough so I wanted to take a moment to tell you guys thankyou so much for the reviews. I am always so happy to hear what you guys have to say. 


	13. Chapter 13

Last Time:

Sesshoumaru quickly reached out and grabbed her hand turning her to again face him. "Those parts make even humanity look appealing," he said while looking into her eyes as he leaned over just enough to place a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

Kagome was shocked, not only had he kissed her again, but this time it was different. It was not a passion driven moment, but a tender almost loving one. She couldn't help herself she reached up and stroked his stripes on his face, before she herself reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips which he quickly returned.

Chapter 13:

The kiss was tender moment that one would think two beings of such great power would not be capable of such genteelness. When the moment was over they returned to their icy demeanors once more as they both summoned their clouds beneath their feet. The trip back to Sesshoumaru's estate was made in silence, though not an uncomfortable one. The silence was only broken when they touched down in one of the gardens.

"There are many preparations that must be attended to before the other Lords arrival," Sesshoumaru stated "you should rest. I will summon you tomorrow after I am finished with the more mundane preparations, so that we may decide how to proceed."

Kagome nodded her head and went into her quarters. She decided that she would lie down for a few hours though she knew that sleep would not claim her tonight. As she lay there she couldn't help but to think about her old friends. She had truly loved her old life. Sango had been like the sister that she had never had, but always desired. Miroku, while he was a lecher, she had grown to love him for the quiet strength that he held in the face of the curse that threatened his life. Shippo, just thinking about him brought a pain to her heart. She had been so young through their adventures, but she couldn't help but to feel motherly to the sweet little orphan fox. She longed to have him with her, but she knew that he had moved on during her absence, and she would not take that new found happiness away from him. Then of course there was Inuyasha. She had loved him enough to put his happiness before her very being. She knew that she had been harsh with him when they had encountered one another, but when she gave him her body so Kikyo could be by his side in life instead of death she thought that he would at least mourn her. It still hurt very deeply knowing that he did not even give her passing thought.

When she finally could not stand her thoughts any longer she decided to get up and prepare for the day. She chose a deep purple kimono with black piping and decided to pull her hair into a bun for the day. She then decided that she could help Sesshoumaru with a few of the boring tasks that need to be done today. She went out into the hallway to wait to see a servant pass that she could get to help her with her plans.

Finally she spotted a small cat demoness that she decided would do. "Pardon me," she called out to her. Immediately the small demon made her way to her and bowed. The old Kagome would have argued that she need not bow before her, but the new Kagome understood that there were certain classes in demon life, and that this girl must bow to her superiors. Instead she asked the girl for her name.

"I am Jun, my lady. How may I assist you?" she asked.

"Please, show me to the kitchen" Kagome requested.

Kagome spent the morning learning the other Lords favorite meals from the head cook, and ensuring that they would be available during their stay. She then met with the head of the housekeeping staff to find out where the other Lords generally stay and ensure that their chambers would be ready upon their arrival. Pleased with herself once her tasks were complete she started to make her way to the dining hall knowing that Sesshoumaru would be there soon.

After preparing himself for the day Sesshoumaru decided that he would stop by the kitchen on the way to the dining hall. "Kameko," he called to his head cook, "the South and Eastern Lords will be in attendance tomorrow. I need you to be sure that proper preparations are made."

"Yes, my Lord," the old demoness replied, "the Lady Kagome has been by to make the arrangements. I believe that she has also spoken to the housekeeping staff."

"Indeed," was his only response. Well at least that took a couple of the boring tasks off of his list. He couldn't help but think that one of these days she would make someone a fine mate. The question was could he allow her to mate anyone. If any one asked of course he could say that it is because she has his father's power running through her. But truth be told he was starting to become attached to the demoness.

He made his way to the dining room to find Kagome already at the table. She slightly bowed her head to acknowledge his arrival. As he set he said, "I heard that you have taken it upon yourself to order a few of the preparations."

"Yes," she replied "I had to find a way to keep myself busy."

"Very well," he responded though being trained as she was she could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"I have a few other things I must attend to so I will meet with you this afternoon," he told her as he stood to leave.

Well Kagome thought that's great now I just have to keep myself occupied. She wandered through the halls for a moment before she came up with the perfect idea to pass the time. Quickly she made her way out of the main house and down to the dojo.

When she arrived the Captain of the Guard was there running his men through drills and watching over sparing matches. She had yet to be introduced to him so she made her way over to introduce herself. "Excuse me I assume that you are the Captain of the Guard," she said.

"And you must be the Lady which I have heard so much about," he replied "I am Captain Katsu."

"Hello Captain," she said with a touch of warmth to her voice. There was something about the captain that made you instantly like him. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru icy blue eyes and snow white hair that fell to his knees and was tipped in gold. He had a single stripe on each cheek that matched the blue of his eyes. He was over all a beautiful creature, but it was the kindness mixed with the ferocity that instantly drew Kagome in. "I am Lady Kagome, and I came here hoping that I could spar," she said.

"If you wish," he replied "I am sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would not object to you staying in shape."

"Thank you," she said as she eyed Sesshoumaru's warriors to choose an opponent that she saw worthy.

She chose four of his finest warriors and had Katsu order them not to hold back. She fought them all at once both blocking their attacks and launching her own. They fought for over an hour and all that were present stopped to watch. She held as much power as their Lord and fought with a grace that made it look as if she were dancing. They were all taken by her deadly beauty. After fighting for so long she had only a few scratches already healed the only evidence of them ever being the few drips of blood yet to dry. She fought bravely and was covered with the little blood and the sweat of such a long workout. And that was how Sesshoumaru found her.


	14. Chapter 14

Last Time:

She chose four of his finest warriors and had Katsu order them not to hold back. She fought them all at once both blocking their attacks and launching her own. They fought for over an hour and all that were present stopped to watch. She held as much power as their Lord and fought with a grace that made it look as if she were dancing. They were all taken by her deadly beauty. After fighting for so long she had only a few scratches already healed the only evidence of them ever being the few drips of blood yet to dry. She fought bravely and was covered with the little blood and the sweat of such a long workout. And that was how Sesshoumaru found her.

Chapter 14:

When Sesshoumaru went searching for Kagome this is not what he expected to find. She looked magnificent fighting her way through his best warriors. The sweet smell of her blood mixed with her natural scent to make an altogether new and intoxicating one. He could have stood there for hours and watched her, but he noticed that it appeared that many of his men could as well. That he did not like so he quickly moved forward to put a stop to the show that his men were so enthralled with.

"Katsu," he said with sternness to his voice not at all liking the look his captain had in his eye "you will call them off now."

With that Katsu immediately called off his warriors. Kagome looked at Katsu when she heard him order his troops off and noticed Sesshoumaru standing beside him. 'Great' she thought how long has he been standing there. Apparently she had been so involved in her mock battle that she had not even sensed his arrival. She stepped off of the mat and approached them.

"Captain Katsu," she said "Thank you for the chance to spar. I enjoyed it greatly."

"No, thank you for giving the men such a workout. Your presence is welcome here any time," he replied with that sparkle in his eyes that Sesshoumaru did not like.

At that point he decided to cut into their conversation. "Kagome, you may freshen yourself before our meeting. I will see you in my study as soon as you are ready."

Kagome just looked at him and turned to go and get ready to meet with him. On the outside was her practiced cool look, but inside she was fuming. How could he be so rude? Did he really think that he could just order her around like that? For now she would say nothing, as that would be disrespectful in front of his troops, but when she got to his study oh she would be ready.

Sesshoumaru sensed her approach the study door "Enter," he called.

Kagome came in and he could tell by her scent that she was angry. "Who do you think that you are ordering me around," she asked?

"I am the Lord of this estate am I not," he calmly replied?

"And I am not a resident of this estate. As an ally I expect to be treated with respect, and not ordered around like a common servant," Kagome said with only her eyes giving away the depth of the anger that boiled under the surface.

"You will do well to remember your place," Sesshoumaru countered.

"And you will do well to remember that I am your equal in every way," she retorted.

"Now is not the time for petty arguments," Sesshoumaru said "we have to prepare for the fact that the other Lords may not offer their assistance in this conflict."

"Why would they not offer their support," she asked? "All of their lands were sent into turmoil during Naraku's last reign of terror. They would not risk allowing him to up rise again."

"And if he were parading around as Naraku they would be quick to wipe him off the face of the earth. However he has taken the appearance of Lord Yakunan, who was on good terms with all of the other Lords. They will not be so quick to strike down an old comrade and friend," Sesshoumaru explained.

"None of them were around to experience his aura, so they won't recognize it," Kagome went on as understanding sank in. "But they will sense a difference in him. It will be up to us to convince them, that it is Naraku that they feel."

"The Southern Lord was his closest friend," Sesshoumaru said "he will be the most difficult to persuade."

"Will Koga be coming with Lord Kochi," Kagome asked?

"I have no desire to be in the wolf's presence again," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Nor, do I," Kagome assured "but it would make it much easier to convince his father. Koga did fight against him for years. He would remember his aura."

"While that is true we will use that route as a last resort. I will not allow him in my home again so let us hope we can convince his father alone," Sesshoumaru replied.

"And if we can not get their loyalties and assistance," Kagome asked.

"Then we wipe him off the face of the earth together," Sesshoumaru said with venom in his voice.

What the demon Lord and Lady did not know was that their every word was heard by their enemy, through the help of his dark priestess. "They think that they can kill me," Naraku laughed "they couldn't even finish me when I was a half demon."

"The Lord seems to be quite taken with the Lady," the priestess commented.

"That has not escaped my notice," Naraku replied.

"What are you going to do about them," she asked? "Together they make quite a formidable foe."

"Oh, my dear," he replied "don't you know me by now? First I am going to break them and then I will destroy them."

To all of my readers I am so sorry for the long wait. I found out I was pregnant and then I found out that I had cancer. I have had my little girl and I have now finished all of my treatments so now I am dedicated to my story again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

What the demon Lord and Lady did not know was that their every word was heard by their enemy, through the help of his dark priestess. "They think that they can kill me," Naraku laughed "they couldn't even finish me when I was a half demon."

"The Lord seems to be quite taken with the Lady," the priestess commented.

"That has not escaped my notice," Naraku replied.

"What are you going to do about them," she asked? "Together they make quite a formidable foe."

"Oh, my dear," he replied "don't you know me by now? First I am going to break them and then I will destroy them."

**Chapther 15:**

Kagome could not help but to feel excitement as she awoke. Today was the day the Lords would arrive, the day that they would learn if they had more allies to help annihilate their enemies. She quickly chose an outfit that was appropriate to hold audience with the Lords. She chose a kimono that held the crescent that showed her alliance with the west. The kimono was black with the moon in silver. Once she had dressed and then fixed her hair to her liking she decided to go and prepare Rin.

"Rin," she called out once she was in the little girl's room. "Aren't you going to get ready for our guests arrival?"

"Oh, Lady Kagome," Rin exclaimed "you look like a princess, but no Rin stays here when the important people come. I don't think that they like humans very much."

"I see," Kagome said "well if that is the case would you like for me to stay with you until they arrive."

"I would love that," Rim proclaimed with one of her heart melting smiles upon her face.

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. He had made his way into the courtyard by the main gates because he could sense that their guests would be there within five minutes. He knew that Kagome could also feel them, yet she had not arrived as of yet. Finally when he was about to have her summoned she came out of the palace.

"You must like to keep this Sesshoumaru waiting," he said with ice in his one.

"You are mistaken My Lord," she replied "it is not that I like to keep you waiting. It is that I do not like for young Rin to be in forced seclusion."

"It is necessary," he said without turning to look at her "some of the other Lords are not as warm to himans as I am."

Kagome did not reply but was shocked not as warm to humans as him. What must they do to humans use them for slave labor?

Before she could think of some sort of a come back for that one their guests were there. Lord Kochi bowed respectfully and gave Kagome a curt nod before a demon that she had never seen before came in. He had long Brown hair with golden highlights and some of the most piercing eyes that she had ever seen, and she recognised him to be a hawk demon.

Sesshoumaru was quick to make the introductions "Lord Yuki, this is Lady Kagome, she is a powerful ally."

"And Lord Sesshoumaru's intended," Lord Kochi piped in.

Kagome had almost forgot that Sesshoumaru had told Lord Kochi that lie, and now she had yet another person who believed that she was going to mate Sesshoumaru.

"I am honored," Lord Yuki said with a respectful bow towards Kagome.

"Oh, no," Kagome replied "The honor is mine."

"Well," Sesshoumaru said "now that all of the formalities are out of the way let us go to my study to begin our meeting."

They all followed and Kagome couldn't help but to feel a tad bit sorry for Lord Yuki. He had no clue that they were about to petition him for permission to attack one of his oldest friends. After all she knew what it was like to have to be hostile against old friends. She silently walked into Sesshoumaru's study and took the seat to his right.

"Sesshoumaru," Lord Kochi protested "you don't mean to make your intended a part of our meeting. Ladies have never taken part in any of our governing. Why should we start now?"

"Pardon me," Kagome said while masking her scent to hide the tinge of anger that had altered it. "I am second to Sesshoumaru the most powerful demon here. If it is a matter of war then I am far more qualified then you to be here. Would you like to spar for the right to stay. We shall handle this business then perhaps if I feel like it I can run bake you all some cookies," she finished with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sorry, I did not mean to offend you," he replied looking as though he had been put in his place.

"If we are ready to begin then," Sesshoumaru looked around until he was sure that he had everyone's attention.

Kagome wondered how he was going to work his way into the matter with Lord Yuki.

"I have called you all here to state my intentions of declaring war on Lord Yakunan," he bluntly stated.

Well that is one way to do it she thought while mentally rolling her eyes, he really had to work on his social skills. Kagome could feel the change in everyone's emotions immediately flare in their auras.

"Are you mad," Lord Yuki asked? "Under no cirscumstances will the south stand against Lord Yakunan."

Kagome decided that she better cut in before Sesshoumaru upset the guests even further. "Lord Sesshoumaru did not explain very well," she began "you see Lord Yakunan is no longer the Lord that you once knew. It pains me to have to tell you that his body has been taken over by an enemy we once all shared."

"That is impossiable," Lord Yuki cut in.

"Allow them to explain," Lord Kochi urged.

"You see the halfbreed Naraku has taken control of his body," Kagome continued.

"You dare to imply that a halfbreed was able to take control of one of the Demon Lords," Lord Yuki charged.

"We are not implying," Sesshoumaru stated "it has happened. While it is true that Yakunan held great physical powers, his spiritual strength was lacking. That was all that the halfbreed needed to take advantage of him."

"This can not be true," Yuki argued.

Kagome had not planned to tell any of the others her tale, but as things stood now she could see no other way. If she allowed things to go on as they were they would never get the approval that was needed. "Lord Yuki, Lord Kochi," she said "I know this to be true. You see I was once the miko that sought to destroy him. I have felt his evil touch in one lifetime and there is no mistaking it in this one. While I regret to have to tell you of your friends fate, I feel assured that the real Lord Yakunan would have never wanted for Naraku to be able to use his powers against his people and his comrades."

"You were once the Shikon miko," Lord Yuki questioned "how then are you here before us now in the form of a demoness?"

"Because it is my destiny," she explained "or so I was told by Inunotaisho. I made a wish which I did not expect to have all of the consiquences that it did. I lost my life in order to fulfil the wish. It was then that he found me and gave me this new life. He trained me and instructed me in order to as he stated be a powerful ally to Sesshoumaru. I now know that I was meant to destroy Naraku once and for all. That is why he trusted me with his powers and gifted me with the mark of his house upon my head."

"I detect no lie in you," Yuki said "however I will want to prove this to myself. I will order a gathering of all of the Lords in my land. As tradition dictates we will have a day of rest, a day of festivities, followed by a counsel of all of the Lords. Only then if I am aware myself of the change in him will you have my blessings."

With that the meeting was over and the Lords were shown to their rooms to rest before they would travel again to their own kingdoms to prepare for the formal meetings to come and the possibility of war.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called "I am indeed in your debt. You have already proven yourself to be most helpful. The day of festivities ends with a ball, would you do me the honor of attending with me?"

"I would be honored Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied allowing a small smile to grace her face. With that she hurried off to make sure that all of the dinner preparations were going off without a hitch. Her heart was heavy though after the meeting. Seeing the way that Lord Yuki was hesitiant to go against a friend had made her think that perhaps she had been to harsh in her treatment of a certain someone.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was feeling something on the verge of whst he thought must be happiness. He had managed to put a smile on Kagome's face. He decided right then that he would have to find something else to do that would make her smile again, and he had a pretty good idea as to something that he could try. He knew that right now he was feeling more alive than ever before. True he always felt a certain pleasure before an appending battle, but this was more. And he had a feeling he knew where this feeling was coming from.

What neither of them could have known was that somewhere outside of the Palace of the Moon there were people planning, and their plans would change the fate of the two forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Last Time:

"I would be honored Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied allowing a small smile to grace her face. With that she hurried off to make sure that all of the dinner preparations were going off without a hitch. Her heart was heavy though after the meeting. Seeing the way that Lord Yuki was hesitant to go against a friend had made her think that perhaps she had been too harsh in her treatment of a certain someone.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was feeling something on the verge of what he thought must be happiness. He had managed to put a smile on Kagome's face. He decided right then that he would have to find something else to do that would make her smile again, and he had a pretty good idea as to something that he could try. He knew that right now he was feeling more alive than ever before. True he always felt a certain pleasure before an appending battle, but this was more. And he had a feeling he knew where this feeling was coming from.

What neither of them could have known was that somewhere outside of the Palace of the Moon there were people planning, and their plans would change the fate of the two forever.

Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru had vowed to make Kagome smile again and he was currently making the preparations to do so. The question of why he felt so inclined briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly brushed it aside. He didn't really care why. He wanted to and that was all that mattered. He would take the time to analyze the reasons after they had dealt with Naraku. He finished his instructions to the servant before him and waved her away.

"You know what to do" Naraku asked the dark priestess?

"Of course, I do," she scoffed.

"Be sure that you make no mistake. I want there to be no escape for either of them," he ordered.

"Fear not," she assured "they will both be yours to do with as you will."

Everything had been so quiet in the palace for the last two days. Kagome had spent her time either helping Sesshoumaru make final preparations for their trip or being with Rin. She still felt bad that the little girl would have to be left behind. She had taken it upon herself to ensure that the girl's protection would be doubled while she and Sesshoumaru were away. Whenever she did find time to herself her thoughts always seemed to turn to the demon Lord. She hated the way that she was feeling. No, that wasn't true. She actually liked the feelings that he stirred in her. What she hated was herself for allowing the feelings to exist. She knew all to well where these feelings could lead. It was after all feelings just like these that had destroyed her in her last life. She vowed to herself that as soon as her debt to Inunotashio had been paid that she would take her leave of the west and never return. If there was one thing that her past had taught her; it was that she should not live life based on the desires of her heart. Sadly she almost hoped that it would take awhile to resolve the issue of Naraku. She had vowed to leave, but that did not mean that she couldn't enjoy what time with him that she was granted.

It was time to leave. Sesshoumaru's things had been prepared by a servant, but he took a moment to look at the item that lay on top of the things to go with him. It was the gift that he had commissioned for Kagome, and it was stunning. He would have to reward the servant when they returned. Perhaps he should have Kagome reward her. Kindness was not exactly his strong point. He started towards the entry hall. He didn't have to worry about the things; they would be sent and arrive at the Southern palace before he and Kagome would. When he arrived in the hall he was not at all surprised to find that the woman was not there yet. She just loved to keep him waiting he mused. The scent that she carried when she did arrive however made any mocking comment die on his lips. "Is my ward alright," he asked instead?

"So you recognize the scent of her tears," Kagome bit back. "Your ward is sad. No child was meant to live their life hidden away."

"If you can come up with a better solution that can assure her happiness as well as her safety then feel free to implement it," Sesshoumaru snapped. Oh this woman before him drove him mad. One minute she had him feeling like a pup in love. The next he was ready to wrap his hand around her pretty little throat. Although the fact that she was able to make him feel anything was remarkable. He knew judging by the look in her eyes that he would have to tread lightly for the first few hours of their travel. So instead of taking the most direct route he decide to fly them fairly low and over what he considered to e some of the most beautiful spots in his land. Finally she broke the silence when they flew over a waterfall that fell into a crystal clear pool at its base.

"Sesshoumaru it is beautiful," she said. "May we stop for a moment?"

"Of course," he complied noticing that the tension seemed to leave her the minute that she had spoken.

They set in companionable quiet until he spoke up. "All of those that will be in attendance believe you to be my intended. I fear that may cause some tension for you," he told her.

"It will not bother me," she assured him. "Do you forget who my companions were in the past? Tension was the one thing that was a constant in that lifetime."

"None the less, no one is allowed to cause undo stress to the intended of this Sesshoumaru" he declared. He wondered to himself why he was referring to her as though she really was his intended. This creature was going to cause him to go insane.

"And if they do," she questioned "will you punish them severely?" She was actually joking, but when he answered his cold tone left no doubt that he was not.

"Indeed," he said with the smirk that had once sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"You know," she told him "I am very capable of taking care of myself."

"But," he countered "as your intended it is my pleasure to do so." Again he tried to remind himself that they were not truly intended, but the line between reality and their convenient lie was becoming harder and harder to define.

What neither of them realized was that by flying so low they had been quite easy to track. Careful to stay beyond the senses of the two powerful demons was an observer. He did not want either of them to feel his presence, but he was determined to follow them. Even if the disgusting drabble that he was hearing was making him sick.


	17. Chapter 17

Last Time:

What neither of them realized was that by flying so low they had been quite easy to track. Careful to stay beyond the senses of the two powerful demons was an observer. He did not want either of them to feel his presence, but he was determined to follow them. Even if the disgusting drabble that he was hearing was making him sick.

Chapter 17

After what felt like forever they finally arrived. Lord Yuki's palace was beautiful, though it paled in comparison to Sesshoumaru's estate. One thing that it did have Kagome noted was a homey feel. She liked that, it was something that she had not felt since the last time that she had been able to go through the well to her own time. As soon as they approached the gate Lord Yuki was there to greet them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome," he greeted as he gave them a slight bow. "It is an honor to have both of you."

"And what of the others," Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome made a mental note of the fact that they really had to work on his people skills. He should have at least offered some kind of a greeting back before grilling the poor guy. Lord Yuki however seemed unfazed by Sesshoumaru's lack of manners.

"Lord Kochi and his Lady have already arrived. Lord Yakunan however has yet to make an appearance" he replied.

Kagome had to be careful to keep her stone mask in place. She of course had realized that she would have to face Naraku here. It just really hadn't sunk in until that moment that she would have to stay under the same roof as the snake. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense her unease, because he reached his hand out and placed it gently on her back leading her in the direction that Lord Yuki was leading them. Apparently she must have missed part of the conversation. Sesshoumaru brought her up to speed. "He is showing us to our rooms. Your quarters will be attached to mine," he supplied.

They walked on towards a courtyard that was full of people seeming to just lounge about. It was buzzing with the murmur of several different conversations. At least it was until they stepped foot into it. The moment they did a dead silence fell upon all that were gathered in it, and all eyes turned their way. Then Kagome could hear a few things being whispered. Even with her greatly heightened sense of hearing she could only catch occasional bits "that is his intended", "she is just as cold as he", "they must have a great time in the sack". It was the last comment that caused Sesshoumaru to halt and address all present. "This is Lady Kagome," he said in a voice that caused some of those around to flinch. "She is the only Lady who could ever be worthy of being Lady of the West." That said they continued following Lord Yuki.

Finally Yuki stopped before a set of double doors. "These are the finest guest rooms in the whole house," he proclaimed as he swung open the doors.

When they stepped through Kagome was shocked. The rooms were painted in a lovely shade of blue, almost the color of a robin's egg. While she was pleased she really couldn't imagine them being pleasing to Sesshoumaru. Her suspicions were confirmed when he addressed the other Lord. "Acceptable," he said "now the Lady and I will enjoy our day of rest here. Our dinner should be sent here." Yuki nodded and took his leave. Kagome turned to him.

"You don't like the rooms," she asked?

"They will do," he replied.

"Are you sure you would not be more comfortable out there with the others instead of closed up in here," she questioned?

"They are all trash. To mingle with them would serve no purpose. If not for protocol we would not even be here," he told her.

So she thought he is still mad. Instead of trying to pry into the matter she just smiled at him and said, "Well if our things are already here then I have some work here. I took the liberty of bringing some of the mundane paper work along incase we got bored." With that said she went into the rooms that would be hers to retrieve the scrolls that she had brought along.

Sesshoumaru actually smiled to himself. She had smiled at him again. He was also pleased that she had taken the initiative of bringing along the work. Most of the demonesses that were gathered in the court yard couldn't even read their children a story, let alone work the complex mathematical problems that Kagome referred to as mundane. Not to mention she had called the west her home. More and more he was beginning to think that was what was meant to be. After all she already bore the mark of his house.

For hours they set there making their way through the work while the others all lounged around. But then Kagome felt something that made her rise straight up and walk to the window. "He is here," she declared. She watched through the window as Naraku masqueraded his way through the grounds. She took an involuntary step back as he looked up and caught her gaze, but she didn't get far. Sesshoumaru had silently moved right behind her.

"You have nothing to fear from him," he whispered into her ear.

"I know that," she replied breathless from the contact with him. "I just feel as though I can not let my guard down as log as we are here."

"I will be your guard," he again whispered while reaching his hand up and brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

At that she allowed herself to lean into him and turned around. They both stood there for just a second before leaning in for a tender kiss. Finally Kagome pulled away reminding herself not to fall in too deep. She was leaving as soon as this was all over.

They were both so entranced that neither of them realized that they had not one, but two watchers. And neither of the spies liked what they were seeing.


	18. Chapter 18

Last Time:

"I will be your guard," he again whispered while reaching his hand up and brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

At that she allowed herself to lean into him and turned around. They both stood there for just a second before leaning in for a tender kiss. Finally Kagome pulled away reminding herself not to fall in too deep. She was leaving as soon as this was all over.

They were both so entranced that neither of them realized that they had not one, but two watchers. And neither of the spies liked what they were seeing.

Chapter 18

That night they had a nice dinner in their quarters and decided to turn in around dark. Sesshoumaru had explained to Kagome that the next day they would have to be involved in the festivities. Apparently they would start the day with a large feast of a breakfast. Then they would go outdoors where the men who so chose would partake would spar. The evening would end with the ball that he had mentioned to her before.

Even with the unease that came with the thought of having to endure Naraku all day Kagome could not deny the slight giddiness that she felt about attending the ball with Sesshoumaru. Because of her adventures in the feudal era she had missed out on her prom. Her mother always used to say that every girl deserved to feel like a princess at least for one night. And who wouldn't feel like a princess when they were attending a ball with the most handsome demon prince in existence. As the excitement wore off Kagome realized that there would be no sleep for her that night. Even with Sesshoumaru in the next room she would not be able to sleep knowing that Naraku was within the same walls.

Sesshoumaru smirked and propped himself up onto his arm. Kagome was not sleeping. First he had felt a flood of different emotions coming from her. Some of had been rather amusing. Prior to tonight he had not been aware that there was a creature other than Rin capable of such excitement. But what he felt from her now was a growing sense of apprehension. This would not do. He got up and crossed the room without a sound; silently opening her door. "Come," he said before turning to return to his own room.

Not exactly sure why she was obeying his order Kagome rose and followed him into his room. But she did question him as she watched him climb into his bed. "Sesshoumaru?"

"You can not sleep," he explained as she followed him into his bed. He gently curled her up against his body and began to stroke her hair. "How am I supposed to sleep knowing that my intended can not?"

"We are alone now. We both know that I am not to be yours," she told him. But as she drifted to sleep there was no denying the comfort and safety that she felt with his arm wrapped around her.

Sesshoumaru watched her even after he was sure that she was asleep. He was fascinated by the creature in his embrace. Never before had he seen such a powerful creature that could still look so vulnerable, so innocent. He also realized in that moment that he had never in his long existence felt so complete. Rin had been the first being to manage to touch his heart, but as he watched Kagome looking so peaceful he knew that she had been the one being who would ever have possession of his whole heart. The words that she had spoken as she drifted to sleep played back to him "I am not meant to be yours." Though he knew that she could not hear him he spoke "yes, I believe that you were meant to be mine from the beginning. I shall remedy this situation as soon as Naraku has been dealt with. You will never belong to another. You are my Kagome." With that said he drifted into a more restful sleep than he had experienced in years.

When Kagome awoke she was reluctant to move. She remembered having come into Sesshoumaru's room, and his arm was still around her. Finally she decided that she had to get up so that she could make herself presentable before they would have to go down for breakfast. Slowly she started to inch away from him when she found herself in an iron grip. "Stay," he demanded.

"Good morning to you too," he replied.

He rolled her over and looked into her eyes. "We do not have to get up just yet," he told her. When he had pulled her close it became apparent to Sesshoumaru that she had not noticed until that moment that he did not have a top on. The powerful demoness who had been imbued with the strength of his formidable father began t blush. He could not help himself. He did something that he could not remember ever having done before. He laughed.

"What is so funny?" she demanded. His laughter was magical, but hearing it at hat moment made her blush even deeper. Really he was being impossible. She began to try to pull away, but that just seemed to make him even more determined to hold onto her. The next thing he knew it seemed like they were in a wrestling match. They rolled back and forth knocking the covers to the ground in the process. Finally it ended when Sesshoumaru had her pinned. What happened next though stunned her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss that was so passionate that she forgot about trying to get away. Tentatively she reached up and began to trace her fingers along the chest that had mere seconds ago caused her so much embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru felt shivers run down his spine at her shy exploratory touch. But something was off about it. He had never been with a demoness who demonstrated such shyness. A thought suddenly crossed his mind that caused him to pull back from her; though he had to fight his beast to do so. "Kagome, have you never been with another," he asked?

She adverted her gaze as she answered in a near whisper "no."

He was stunned. She had traveled with his brother all of those years, it couldn't be. "You speak of only this life," he questioned?

"No," she replied still not looking him in the eye. "I have never been with anyone. Not in either life."

He quickly but gently turned her face so that they were looking at each other "You have nothing to be ashamed of. But your first time will not be here."

"I understand," she said as she started to pull away from him.

"No," he argued "you don't. Kagome I did not say that I will not be the one. I want to make sure that it will be special for you. Because after I have you; no one else ever will."

Her eyes widened at his words. She must have misunderstood him. She questioned him "are you saying?"

He quickly interrupted her "I am saying that I intended to be your one and only. I am saying that when I declare you my intended I am no longer telling a convenient lie. I will make you mine."

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She had wanted nothing more than to hear those words. But just as her happiness was starting to soar it occurred to her. Yes she did want something more. In her training she had learned about mating. Both what it meant and what it did not. And what she wanted was what it did not. "I can not be yours," she whispered with tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Surely you do not intend to take the wolf as your mate," he scoffed.

"No," she defended. "I intended to take my love as my mate. Do you love me Sesshoumaru?"

"I have no experience with love," he began. He rushed to go on when he felt her try to pull away from him again. "But, is love feeling complete for the first time in your existence? Is love knowing that your future happiness lies in the hands of another? Is love feeling that you never want to wake up without you by my side again?"

Kagome could not speak. She did not trust her voice, and the tears that had gathered in her eyes began to fall. So instead of speaking she just nodded her head before embracing him. He gently he pushed her away and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Never again," he said. "It is my promise to you that I will do everything within my power to ensure that you never have reason to cry again."

After a few more moments of holding each other they arose to get ready for the long day ahead. Kagome was in shock. The most powerful man that she had ever met was in love with her. He wanted to ensure her happiness. She was grateful that things had happened the way that they had. She had had one life taken from her, but she now had been given a chance to have all that had previously been denied to her. This time around there was no question as to whether Sesshoumaru was really seeing her. There was no Kikiyo in this equation. Seshoumaru had never loved another; his heart belonged to only her.


	19. Chapter 19

Last Chapter:

After a few more moments of holding each other they arose to get ready for the long day ahead. Kagome was in shock. The most powerful man that she had ever met was in love with her. He wanted to ensure her happiness. She was grateful that things had happened the way that they had. She had had one life taken from her, but she now had been given a chance to have all that had previously been denied to her. This time around there was no question as to whether Sesshoumaru was really seeing her. There was no Kikiyo in this equation. Seshoumaru had never loved another; his heart belonged to only her.

Chapter 19

Kagome glanced into the mirror in her room and was pleased. She mused to herself that one of the best things about being a demon was that it took no effort to look great. Having remembered something that Sesshoumaru had told her yesterday she chose a fighting kimono in a shade of gold that perfectly matched her eyes. She then hurried to meet Sesshoumaru. He glanced at her before telling her something that left her slightly disappointed. "Kagome," he said "I said that the men will spar. They will not allow you to do so." He must have seen the disappointment in her eyes because he quickly went on "however if you would like to spar then I would be honored to be your partner."

"No," she told him "if custom dictates that the women will not partake then I will not. But I am not going to change. It can't hurt to be prepared with Naraku around."

He watched her reach for her sword and knew he would have to disappoint her yet again. "You are not allowed to carry your weapon," he told her.

She made sure not to let any emotion play across her face as she replied with a simple, "oh."

"However," he went on "I took the liberty of having this made for you." He reached into his kimono and pulled out an ornate box.

Kagome took the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was an ornate dagger. It had cherry blossoms etched into its blade, and rubies decorated its hilt. She was touched. Sesshoumaru knew that she would feel susceptible without her weapon so he had brought along this beautiful dagger to make her feel more secure. "It is beautiful," she said as she graced him with a smile.

"With your permission I will carry your sword along side my own," he told her. "That way it will always be within your reach." He reached out and stroked her cheek as he went on. "But, even without a weapon, I believe that you would have no problem handling anything that comes your way."

She gave him a wicked smirk and a suggestive kiss on the lips before she replied. "I suppose we owe your father for making sure that I am a weapon."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed as they made their way out the door.

Kagome discovered rather quickly that the only danger she was in was possibly dying from boredom. Even Naraku was boring. He seemed to just set there and not really talk to anyone. Sesshoumaru was back to his usual barrel of laughs now that they were in the presence of others. She had resorted to pushing her food around her plate when a thought occurred to her. She had demonic hearing now. She perked up a little when she realized that at least she could spy on everyone. Almost as soon as she had started her eavesdropping she wished that she wouldn't have. It seemed that almost all of the women were talking about the same thing, Sesshoumaru and her. First she heard talk about how Sesshoumaru had just taken her as his whore. Then big surprise she almost laughed when she heard talk of how indecent her clothes were. She swore it wouldn't matter if she put on full winter gear someone would think that it was inappropriate. What she heard next though made her blood boil. Naraku took it upon himself to lean over and tell one of the women next to him that she had once been human. Just great give that twenty seconds and even the servants in the stables would know. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and what she saw made her place a hand upon his arm to calm him. Apparently he had also heard Naraku; his eyes had begun to bleed red.

After what felt like forever the meal was over. Sesshoumaru summoned Lord Yuki and they left the other guests. "Have you noticed the change," he asked him?

"Well," Lord Yuki relented "he does seem different. But Sesshoumaru today is a festive day. I will draw no conclusions until after our meetings tomorrow."

"That is fair," Kagome interjected.

While she knew that Sesshoumaru didn't agree she was happy that he gave a slight nod before letting the subject drop. "The Lady and I require the use of your training grounds," Sesshoumaru said.

"The sparing is going to be taking place in the courtyard," Lord Yuki told him.

"I will only spar with her," Sesshoumaru quickly said sounding as though he were beginning to lose his patience.

"I believe that everyone would be most pleased if you decided to finally take part in the sparring," Yuki badgered.

"We will spar, and we will do so alone," Sesshoumaru hissed. Yuki wisely relented and they were soon following the directions that he had offered. Kagome finally decided to break the silence.

"You have never sparred with them," she asked?

"Never," he replied.

"Sesshoumaru, if you do not like to spar then we don't have to," she said.

"I did not say that I don't like to spar. They are simply unworthy opponents," he told her.

Kagome felt honored. She knew that she should be his equal in battle, but having him admit it left her speechless.

When they arrived Sesshoumaru was quick to hand her his sword. They spent a moment standing and observing each other before they began. When they did they held nothing back. They were concentrated on nothing but each other. They were both tuned in to the others movements. It was fierce, unrelenting, brutal, and beautiful. Kagome had never felt more alive. In her previous life she had always wished that she could fight. She had always been forced to rely on the protection of others, but not anymore.

Finally they broke apart when they heard applause. It seemed that they had drawn quite an audience, but the one who had stepped forward to clap was none other than Naraku. "Perhaps, I could challenge the beautiful lady now," he mocked.

"The Lady has to go prepare for the ball now," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Nonsense, I am sure that she has time for one more challenge," Naraku probed.

"I will, fight you" Kagome said. "But rest assured when I do it will not be a friendly spar."

With that said she and Sesshoumaru turned to leave. It seemed that Naraku just couldn't stand to not have the last word. He called after them "please do be sure to enjoy the ball."


	20. Chapter 20

Last Chapter:

Finally they broke apart when they heard applause. It seemed that they had drawn quite an audience, but the one who had stepped forward to clap was none other than Naraku. "Perhaps, I could challenge the beautiful lady now," he mocked.

"The Lady has to go prepare for the ball now," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Nonsense, I am sure that she has time for one more challenge," Naraku probed.

"I will, fight you" Kagome said. "But rest assured when I do it will not be a friendly spar."

With that said she and Sesshoumaru turned to leave. It seemed that Naraku just couldn't stand to not have the last word. He called after them "please do be sure to enjoy the ball."

Chapter 20

Kagome could feel the anger radiating off of Sesshoumaru. She held his hand as they made their way to their rooms, but she decided to wait until he felt like talking. Finally he did speak up. "We shall not let him destroy this night. Tonight is your first ball as the intended Lady of the West," he said.

"Nothing could destroy this night," she assured him.

He spoke again as they entered their rooms. "I have another gift for you. The servants will have it laid out for you after your bath."

Kagome could hardly wait to see what it was that would be waiting for her. She bathed as quickly as she could considering the fact that she had to wash such long hair. When finally she did emerge she was stunned by the gift that was laying on her bed. It was a gown for the ball, and it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was silver and fit tight at the top, but got gradually looser after the breast. The top layer of the dress had delicate beading. It looked ethereal like something that a nymph would wear. When she put it on she was pleased to see that it was a perfect fit. When she went to her dressing table to do her hair she found another gift. A silver necklace with a crescent moon in sapphire. When she put it on the moon lightly grazed the top of her breast. She took her time putting half of her hair up in an elaborate braid before setting down to wait on Sesshoumaru to summon her.

Sesshoumaru took a little longer in the bath than was normal for him. He was trying to relax. Naraku had really angered him and his beast. He wanted to touch what was his. He vowed that as soon as all the formalities were out of the way he would relish the feeling of naraku's blood dripping down his claws. Finally he went into his room. He was eager to see how his gift looked on Kagome. When he crossed the room to his kimono he saw that he had been left a gift of his own. It was a silver necklace with a sapphire crescent moon on it. When he placed it on it fell unseen into his kimono. Satisfied with his appearance he crossed the room to Kagome's door.

"Enter," she called when he lightly tapped on it.

He was very happy with his gift when he saw it on her. He felt certain that she would outshine every demoness in the room tonight. Briefly he wondered when she had time to have his necklace and the one that she was wearing commissioned, but the thought vanished when she crossed the room and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling up at him. "It is beautiful."

"You are beautiful," he corrected her.

"I feel like Cinderella," she told him.

"Who is this Cinderella," he asked?

"Oh, sorry" she nervously giggled. "I don't think she exists yet."

"Well whenever she comes into existence I assure you that you will out shine her by far," he assured. "Now come. We have a ballroom of demonesses to make jealous."

Kagome was in heaven. So what if she could hear the occasional insult being tossed her way. She was having far too good of a time to care. Never would she have imagined that Sesshoumaru would be such a good dancer; of course he did seem to be good at everything he did. She just knew that nothing could ruin her evening, but when Yuki called Sesshoumaru away for a minute she realized that she had been wrong. No, it wasn't Naraku or anything so drastic as that. It all started when a demoness crossed the room and seemed to be heading her way. Kagome studied the woman; she appeared to be a cat demon of some sort. She was a beautiful woman with long silver and black hair and dark eyes. When she reached Kagome and spoke though all illusions of beauty left. "I have mated with him many times, and if you thing it will stop because he marks you then you are truly stupid," the woman hissed.

"Pardon me," Kagome said.

"Let me make this easy for you to understand," the woman scoffed. "You may make him happy when he wants to spar, but someone as inexperienced as you could never hold his interest in bed."

Kagome had been told how demonesses could be. She should be able to deal with this, but suddenly she felt as if there was no air left in the room. She scanned the room wondering how many of these women that Sesshoumaru had been with. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to get out; quickly she made her way towards the doors that lead to the garden.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased. Yuki had wanted him to come and talk with him and the Eastern Lord for a moment. He was halfway listening to them when he had seen Saukara talking with Kagome. He knew that nothing good could come of that talk. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Kagome hurry her way towards the gardens. Without excusing himself he started to make his way to her. He made note to be sure to punish the whore who had dared to upset his intended.

The sense of unease that Kagome had felt inside only seemed to intensify once she had made her way into the gardens. She walked at a fast rate through the winding paths of flowers. Suddenly she began to hear whispers, and even with her excellent hearing she could not make out what was being said. Even worse she could not determine where the menacing sounds were coming from. She began to really wish that she had her sword. She turned in a circle to see if that would assist her at all in pinpointing the source of the whispers.

Sesshoumaru had made his way into the garden, but he felt an even greater need to reach Kagome once he had. From all directions he could hear suspicious whispers. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end and he quickly ran in the direction that he sensed Kagome. When he had her in sight something began to happen. The necklace around his neck began to glow, and he could see that the one that was around Kagome's neck was doing the same. Before he could reach her something happened to him that many thought was impossible. He went to his knees. He tried to struggle his way up, but the more he fought the worse it got. Finally he was thrown completely to the ground. His fears were confirmed when he was able to turn his head enough to see that Kagome was in the same position.

The whispering had stopped, but Kagome could now hear footsteps. She struggled to turn her head, and when she did she saw feet. Not just any feet; feet she knew very well. After all they had been hers for her whole previous life. She heard Sesshoumaru try to struggle, but with just one word uttered from her previous voice the struggles ceased. "What is the meaning of this," he demanded?

Kikiyo leaned down so that she was in Kagome's line of sight. "Why don't you explain it to him," she asked?

Suddenly it became clear to Kagome, and the realization made her blood run cold. "Subjugation necklaces," she whispered, but judging by the growl that Sesshoumaru let out he had heard her.


	21. Chapter 21

Last Chapter:

The whispering had stopped, but Kagome could now hear footsteps. She struggled to turn her head, and when she did she saw feet. Not just any feet; feet she knew very well. After all they had been hers for her whole previous life. She heard Sesshoumaru try to struggle, but with just one word uttered from her previous voice the struggles ceased. "What is the meaning of this," he demanded?

Kikiyo leaned down so that she was in Kagome's line of sight. "Why don't you explain it to him," she asked?

Suddenly it became clear to Kagome, and the realization made her blood run cold. "Subjugation necklaces," she whispered, but judging by the growl that Sesshoumaru let out he had heard her.

Chapter 21

Kagome had a fleeting feeling of regret. She had never realized that she had made Inuyasha feel so helpless all of the times that she had set him. All stray thought were chased from her head though when she heard another set of footsteps. "You have them both secure," Naraku asked?

"Of course, they can not escape," Kikiyo replied.

Upon Naraku's arrival Sesshoumaru had doubled his efforts to overcome the magic holding him to the ground, but to no avail. "Now, now, Sesshoumaru," Naraku mocked. "Trying to fight this will do you no good. Kikiyo erect a barrier." Kagome could feel it when the barrier went up. Now they were helpless and trapped within a barrier with these two monsters. She could sense that people were beginning to gather outside the barrier, but she could tell that the barrier was strong. They would not be able to break through.

"What do you want," Sesshoumaru demanded?

"That is simple," Naraku replied. "I want to destroy both of you, and I know just how to do it." He began to walk closer to Kagome and Sesshoumaru let out a primal snarl.

"Stay away from my intended, "he commanded.

"Sorry, but I am afraid that I can't," Naraku laughed. "You see Sesshoumaru you have finally revealed a weakness. All that I have to do to destroy you is take her." With that said he knelt beside Kagome. "She really is lovely. That makes what I am about to do all the more enjoyable."

"What are you going to do," Kagome asked in a whisper? She could hear Sesshoumaru's continued attempts at getting up, but anytime that he was able to move too much kikyo would subdue him again. She almost didn't want the answer to her question; because no matter the answer she was at the mercy of the mad man.

"I am going to mate you," Naraku replied. "I will destroy both you and Sesshoumaru and enjoy myself while I am doing it."

Kagome could not help herself. Tears started to trickle down her face, but she promised herself that no matter what she would not scream. She would not give him that. Suddenly she heard a noise that gave her hope. She had heard it enough that she would recognize it anywhere. It was the undeniable sound of Inuyasha's sword hacking it's way through the barrier that kikiyo had constructed.

"Damn him," Naraku roared. "What is he doing here?"

"I told you that I had been able to receive no word of his where abouts," kikiyo said.

"No matter," Naraku muttered. "Just keep them subdued. We will just have to leave this incomplete." With that said he grabbed Kagome roughly by the hair and sank his elongated fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Suddenly Kagome felt as if she were on fire. The crescent on her head felt as though it were burning into her skull. She couldn't help it; despite her previous promise she screamed. Her screaming stopped as she heard Inuyasha finally burst through.

"Get the hell away from her," he yelled.

Naraku had already begun to lift himself and Kikyo into the air as he answered. "I shall return for her. Until then you two brothers please take good care of my mate. She is after all the Lady of the North."

After another few seconds Sesshoumaru was able to get himself off the ground. He rushed to Kagome's side, but his half breed brother had her in his arms. "Unhand my future mate," he ordered.

"Well your welcome asshole," Inuyasha retorted. "Oh and by the way it looks like she isn't going to be your mate." Inuyasha gently turned Kagome's head so that Sesshoumaru could see the star that had taken the place of the moon on her brow.

"Why is she unconscious," Sesshoumaru asked.

"My guess is that realizing that she was mated to an even bigger bastard than you was just too much for her," Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and turned towards the castle. "Hey where are you taking her," Inuyasha demanded?

"Into our rooms," Sesshoumaru replied. "I am sure that when she wakes she will not want to be around all of these people." He paused once more as he was passing Lord Yuki "war has just been declared."

"You have my full support, and my humblest apologies," Yuki replied with his head bowed.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded his approval as he continued his way to his chambers. Inuyasha followed him. He knew he hadn't been invited to do so; but frankly he didn't care. He had not been quick enough to save Kagome, but he would be damned if he ever let anything happen to her again. Inuyasha was slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru did not try to argue that he was not allowed into the room. He was even more surprised when he saw how gently Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down; even pausing to tenderly brush her hair out of her face. He then watched amused as Sesshoumaru began to pace occasionally grabbing the necklace and receiving a nasty shock that Inuyasha knew well. "Will you stop it," Inuyasha finally asked? "Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help anything. And you can forget getting that damn thing off. Only the priestess who put it on can remove it."

"That is not an option," Sesshoumaru hissed at him. "We will simply find another priestess to do so."

"Can't do it," Inuyasha informed him. "Kikyo is powerful. Any priestess who tried would be killed in the process."

"That is not my concern," Sesshoumaru began, but stopped as he saw Kagome begin to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes and started to get out of the bed. The brothers only watched until they realized that she was going towards the mirror. Sesshoumaru was quick to step in her path. "That is not necessary," he told her.

She made a move to continue as she said "yes it is."

Sesshoumaru started to argue, but Inuyasha intervened "let her see."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of her way and watched as she looked into the mirror. Keeping her face as emotionless as it had been since she woke up she traced the star that was now upon her head. She turned to them both and said in a cold voice "I would like for all three of us to return to the west immediately."

Sesshoumaru began to take his pure energy form and Kagome did the same also taking Inuyasha with her. They were there within minutes and Sesshoumaru could not miss his brother's loud protests. "A little warning next time would be nice," Inuyasha shouted.

"I said immediately," Kagome stated "I will see you both in Sesshoumaru's chambers."

With that she turned and left them both no choice but to follow her. Sesshoumaru was alarmed by her sudden change in demeanor, but perhaps he shouldn't be. He had after all failed her. He had claimed her as his and vowed to protect her, yet he had been able to do nothing but watch as she was forced into wearing the mark of another. When they arrived in his chambers she motioned for them both to be seated, and without a word she began to call upon her powers, but these were not demonic powers. "You are still a priestess," Inuyasha stammered, but he received no reply. The force around her glowed a light purple and caused enough turbulence in the air to make her hair begin to dance wildly about her. They force was strong enough to pick her up off the ground. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were both stunned. Her eyes no longer mirrored their own. They were now a blue as brilliant as the sky on the first day of spring. When her feet touched the ground she walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"You may need this in your quest to destroy Naraku," she said as her powers began to envelope him. They were warm and comforting; like a lovers embrace. When the feeling subsided he was surprised to see that he now had both arms. He flexed his new claws and looked at her, but it appeared that she was not through. She had begun to murmur something that neither he nor Inuyasha could understand. Before either of them had a chance to realize what she was doing she glanced at both of them and said "I am sorry." That said she used her demonic speed to grab both her own and Sesshoumaru's necklace. A violent swirling of dark energy began swirling so thickly that for a moment they could not see her. When they were able to see her again she was falling to the ground with both necklaces grasped in her hands. They watched in horror as she lay lifelessly lay there.


	22. Chapter 22

Last Chapter:

"You may need this in your quest to destroy Naraku," she said as her powers began to envelope him. They were warm and comforting; like a lovers embrace. When the feeling subsided he was surprised to see that he now had both arms. He flexed his new claws and looked at her, but it appeared that she was not through. She had begun to murmur something that neither he nor Inuyasha could understand. Before either of them had a chance to realize what she was doing she glanced at both of them and said "I am sorry." That said she used her demonic speed to grab both her own and Sesshoumaru's necklace. A violent swirling of dark energy began swirling so thickly that for a moment they could not see her. When they were able to see her again she was falling to the ground with both necklaces grasped in her hands. They watched in horror as she lay lifelessly lay there.

Chapter 22

"She is alive," Inuyasha announced.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Sesshoumaru taunted as he picked her up and moved her to his bed.

"She said that she was sorry. Do you think that she though that would kill her," Inuyasha asked?

"It almost did," Sesshoumaru replied. "I have no doubt that she thought that she would perish."

"Then why the hell would she do it," Inuyasha demanded?

"Because she is a warrior," Sesshoumaru responded. "If her death can ensure the enemies defeat then it is a necessary sacrifice."

"You would sacrifice her," Inuyasha yelled?

Sesshoumaru hissed his response, "I would not sacrifice her to save my own life; let alone assure the defeat of trash like Naraku."

Inuyasha continued to watch Sesshoumaru and had an unexpected insight; while he had held out hope that he would be able to win Kagome over; she was forever beyond his reach. The damn ice prince actually loved her, and while Sesshoumaru had fed him that whole warrior bullshit, judging by her actions she loved him too. He felt a flash of sadness, but he realized that he had lost his chance years ago, his inability to let go of kikiyo had insured it. One thing that he did have to give his brother was that had not put anyone before her that he had seen. Judging strictly by the fact that he had never seemed to give a damn about anyone else Inuyasha guessed that he never would. Leave it to his Kagome to be able to reach the bastard. No he had to correct himself she was no longer his, and never would be again. Never less he intended to keep his vow to protect her. He owed her that much.

They spent hours holding vigil at her side when finally a maid arrived to tell them that it was time for dinner. "I have no need for such foolishness," Sesshoumaru bit back at her.

Not daring to be on the receiving end of her master's wrath the maid bowed out. But Inuyasha could not help but interject. "Look you are going to need your strength one way or the other. I am sure that she is going to need you when she wakes up, and you are going to need to need to be at full strength to go after the bastard who caused all of this. Listen," he went on "I don't suppose that you have any food I could take on the road with me?"

"Then you are taking your leave," Sesshoumaru inquired?

"Don't get your hopes up," Inuyasha mocked. "I am going to get something to make her feel better when she wakes up."

With that said Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha to the kitchen to get some things to take with him on the journey that he apparently planed to make. Within minutes Inuyasha was on his way, and Sesshoumaru was setting down to have a small meal before he would hurry back to Kagome's side. When he was done he checked in on her and saw that there had been no change. He decided to go to his study and take care of some of the work that was piling up; it would do him no good to set there staring at her and going crazy. After about an hour of work he noticed a change that left him rushing to his chambers; he could no longer sense Kagome's presence. He burst through his doors only to find that she was gone.

He felt a growing sense of apprehension, but a sound from the rooms next to his drew his attention. When he entered the rooms that he had given to Kagome she was there. She was changing into a fighting kimono her chest still bare. Hearing the sound of the door opening Kagome turned to face him and he noticed several things at once. Perhaps most striking was the fact that her eyes had remained the beautiful blue shade that they had taken when she had allowed her holy powers to fail; this pleased Sesshoumaru. However the other things that he noticed troubled him. First was that she was making no move to cover herself, and while he truly appreciated the perfection of her body, this was not right. The shy demoness that had blushed from the sight of him should not be standing there so boldly displaying herself. Most alarming though was the fact that her cold façade was firmly in place. In the time that they had spent together they had both began to allow their feelings to show. Seeing no emotion coming from her was not a good sign. Hesitantly he spoke to her "Kagome, are you alright? You should not be out of bed. You have not yet fully recovered from your spiritual battle."

She stared at him for a moment longer before she spoke. "You need not concern yourself."

Trying his best to hold back the slight bite of anger that he felt at her response he replied "Of course I do. You are my pack, my intended."

She let out a slight chuckle as she pulled her kimono top up. "Have you forgotten? I am mated."

"Do not be ridiculous," he chuckled "I am mated and it is not to you."

"But Kagome," he argued "you and I both know that we intend to mate as soon as Naraku is defeated."

"While that may be the case I am now a mated woman," she told him.

"Do you intend to completely be his mate? So you seek not his destruction," Sesshoumaru asked?

"Of course I will destroy him," she replied still with no emotion.

"You can not. To do so would risk destroying yourself," Sesshoumaru bit back. "And you are ignoring the fact that I love you. That I know that you love me."

"Love should not be so hard," she explained. "If you insist on holding on to that emotion then I ask that you no tell me of it again. If indeed you love me, if creatures like us are capable of love, then you will not torture me with such things again."

"Why," Sesshoumaru asked? "Why would you destroy this?"

"I am not," was her answer "it is impossible for me to destroy what never existed." With that she started to sheath her sword, but a hand gripping her wrist stopped her.

"The half breed is returning and he expects you to be her upon his arrival. Not to mention when you leave on your mission to destroy yourself it would be better if you were at full strength."

"Fine," she said "I will go to the dinning room to have a meal. I will give him three hours to return. By that point I should have regained more than enough strength to handle my mate."

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and a piece of his heart went with her. He had failed her. He had known that the consequences were great; he had just not realized until then how great they were.

Kagome felt bad; no that wasn't true. She wished that she felt something, but she just didn't. right now she had never felt more like the old Sesshoumaru that she had faced before. One good thing was that it left her with a sense of indestructibility. She knew for sure that if she faced Naraku the outcome did not matter. Whether or not she had to forfeit her life she knew for certain that Naraku would die at her hands. Actually she had never felt so sure. Since she had decided to close off her emotions she had never felt so free. Without emotion she felt completely unfettered. All that mattered was that she would have a deep sense of satisfaction when at last her enemies fell. Fight it as it may though she did feel a certain amount of regret that Sesshoumaru had to be collateral damage. She had never seen a hurt look on his face, and it was a real shame that she had been the one to put it there. It couldn't be helped. Like it or not she was now mated, and one thing that she had been in both lives was loyal. And once Naraku was dead she would not allow herself to be in the same position ever again. If she allowed her heart to be frozen than nothing could touch it. Which meant that nothing could ever hope to hurt her again.


	23. Chapter 23

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and a piece of his heart went with her. He had failed her. He had known that the consequences were great; he had just not realized until then how great they were.

Kagome felt bad; no that wasn't true. She wished that she felt something, but she just didn't. right now she had never felt more like the old Sesshoumaru that she had faced before. One good thing was that it left her with a sense of indestructibility. She knew for sure that if she faced Naraku the outcome did not matter. Whether or not she had to forfeit her life she knew for certain that Naraku would die at her hands. Actually she had never felt so sure. Since she had decided to close off her emotions she had never felt so free. Without emotion she felt completely unfettered. All that mattered was that she would have a deep sense of satisfaction when at last her enemies fell. Fight it as it may though she did feel a certain amount of regret that Sesshoumaru had to be collateral damage. She had never seen a hurt look on his face, and it was a real shame that she had been the one to put it there. It couldn't be helped. Like it or not she was now mated, and one thing that she had been in both lives was loyal. And once Naraku was dead she would not allow herself to be in the same position ever again. If she allowed her heart to be frozen than nothing could touch it. Which meant that nothing could ever hope to hurt her again.

Chapter 23

Inuyasha made it back to the castle in two hours time, though his companions did not exactly appreciate the fast pace. As soon as he got back he went to find Kagome, but was intersected by none other than Sesshoumaru. "It will do you no good to go to her," he told them.

"What happened to Kagome," Inuyasha demanded? "Did she pass while I was gone?"

"She might as well have," Sesshoumaru dryly responded. "The Kagome that you knew no longer exists."

"What do you mean," Inuyasha wanted to know?

"Go see for yourself half breed," Sesshoumaru mocked. "I believe that she is in the gardens. I can not be certain she is concealing her presence."

"Allow me to go," one of the guests that Inuyasha had brought interjected.

Sesshoumaru looked the monk over. While it was true that Kagome had once gone out of her way to spare his life he had a feeling that the new Kagome may just take the life that she had once seen fit to save. "Go at your own risk," Sesshoumaru warned.

Kagome was furious. This had been what Inuyasha had gone to do. They were all crazy if they thought that she could not feel them. No matter; their presence would make no difference in her plans. She set and looked at the door that she knew her uninvited company would soon emerge through. Soon enough she was rewarded with the sight of Miroku coming towards her.

Miroku noticed her eyes first. They were a brilliant blue that fit is friend. What disturbed him however, was the fact that they looked dead. His friend had either completely vanished somewhere inside of herself, or she had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to die. He was not particularly fond of either option. "Lady Kagome," he called to her.

"You are wasting your time monk," was her reply.

"You do not mean that," Miroku responded. "Lady Kagome, you saved me once. Please allow me to do the same."

She let out a laugh so cold that the hairs on his neck stood on end. "You can save me. Have you developed the ability to reverse time? Or perhaps you know of a way to remove this mark from my head."

"You know that I can not," he said as he hung his head. "But I do know of one who can. If you would allow Sesshoumaru to destroy Naraku the he could give you back the mark that is rightfully yours."

Before Miroku could blink an eye Kagome had him pinned to the nearest tree with red bleeding dangerously into her eyes. "I will be the one to kill Naraku. That is my right and mine alone."

"You can not," Miroku choked out. "A mating mark is meant to give a certain amount of protection. To kill him could very well be killing yourself."

Kagome allowed him to drop to the ground before she whispered her reply. "It is a small price to ensure his destruction."

"No," a voice called out from behind them, "it is not."

"Inuyasha," Kagome greeted turning away from Miroku. "I suppose I owe you thanks for intervening on my behalf with Naraku."

Inuyasha motioned to Miroku to make his escape before he spoke to her again. "Well, you can bet that I didn't do it so you could turn around and kill yourself."

"Naraku and his weak bond can not kill me," she assured.

"They don't have to," Inuyasha told her. "You already have. You have already buried the Kagome that we all know and love."

"Nonsense," she scoffed.

"Then why," he asked "will you not reveal your scent? You can't take it can you? You can't stand having to smell his scent laced with yours."

"Don't speak of what you do not know," she growled.

"I love you," Inuyasha blurted. "I know that I lost my chance, but I will always love you. But you know what? Sesshoumaru loves you too. I know that you love him and just looking at him I can tell you that all of this is killing him."

"Exactly why such foolishness should not be indulged," she said in a bored tone before she leapt up to her balcony leaving Inuyasha staring at where just a moment ago she had been standing.

"Judging by the look on your face and the claw marks on the monk's neck I assume that there is no change," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey," Inuyasha barked back "it's not like you had any better luck. But don't forget that we have a secret weapon. If anyone can reach her it will be him."

"I refuse to endanger the kit," Sesshoumaru told him.

"He may be our only chance of getting her back," Inuyasha argued.

"Indeed, she is not herself right now," Sesshoumaru said. "However she may come back, but if in her altered state she were to harm the kit, all would be lost. Kagome would be forever beyond reach."

What neither of the brothers knew was that on the other side of the palace was a kit that did not care what either of them thought. He had plans of his own.


	24. Chapter 24

Last Chapter:

"Indeed, she is not herself right now," Sesshoumaru said. "However she may come back, but if in her altered state she were to harm the kit, all would be lost. Kagome would be forever beyond reach."

What neither of the brothers knew was that on the other side of the palace was a kit that did not care what either of them thought. He had plans of his own.

Chapter 24

Kagome heard a knock on her door and was annoyed. Usually the maids only came into the rooms when no one was present. Not to mention this maid had the nerve to conceal her presence. "Enter," she called while planning on the possible ways to punish the one who dared to interrupt her solitude. When the door opened though there was nothing that could prepare her for what happened next. All she could see was a blur of red before she was knocked to the ground. Her instincts called for her to attack, but what she heard made her stay her hand.

"Mama," Shippo cried. "I thought that I lost you forever."

Damn him, he was making her feel again, and that was something that she defiantly did not want to do. But try as she might she could not be mad at him, and despite herself she felt her hand running soothingly through his hair. "Shh," she told him. "I am here for now."

"For now," he questioned with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Shippo," she explained. "I have been given a second life because I have a very important mission. I do not believe that it is a mission that I will walk away from."

"No," he yelled at her. "That isn't the way things work. Life doesn't give you a second chance so that you can throw it away again. So that you can throw me away again."

Kagome did not let it show, but he was breaking what was left of her heart. "I never threw you away."

"Yes you did," he argued. "You left me so that Inuyasha could have kikiyo. And guess what now he doesn't have her and I don't have you either."

"It was the only unselfish wish that I could think to make on the jewel," she begged him to understand.

"To hell with the jewel," Shippo shrieked.

"Watch your mouth," Kagome gently admonished. "I knew that you would be ok. I had no doubt that Sango and Miroku would take care of you. You would have both a mother and father figure. You could have never had that with me."

"I never called you mama," he said with tears running down his face "but you were my mama. I love Sango, but she could never take your place. You were the heart of our pack, and since you have been gone we have just been going through the motions. Not to mention you never even gave us the chance to tell you goodbye."

"Then tell me now," Kagome choked out. "As much as I would love to change things; I will not allow the man who stole my heritage to live. I can not help the fact that sacrifices must be made to destroy him."

Unannounced to either of the occupants of the room they had been observed, but one of the observers chose that moment to make his presence known. "Sacrifices do not have to be made," Sesshoumaru said. "It is my right to destroy him. He touched my intended. Part of being intended is learning to trust each other; to lean on each other. And I am glad that he removed the mark of the moon from you."

Kagome was unable to hide the look of hurt that passed her face before she hissed at him, "bastard." She then pulled herself free of Shippo and started to leave the room, but an iron grip around her wrist stopped her.

"I am glad because my father gave it to you. When you again wear the mark of the house of the moon I want it to be because I place it there," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome's world was spinning, she just couldn't take anymore. She turned to the men who she had once loved and said, "I think that I may need to lay down for awhile. Shippo would you like to take a nap with me?"

The fox was quick to nod his head. How he had missed being curled up against Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged a quick look before they left the room and returned to Sesshoumaru's study. "Don't worry," Inuyasha said. "I think that you are starting to reach her."

"I hope that for one in your existence that you are right," Sesshoumaru mocked.

When they got back into the study Miroku was waiting for them. Inuyasha was catching him up on all that had occurred when a scroll that Sesshoumaru was looking over caught his attention. "My Lord is that," Miroku began?

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied. Seeing the puzzled look on his brother's face he elaborated. "The other Lord's are demanding that I produce an heir."

"Well that is no problem," Inuyasha said. "When Naraku is destroyed and you mate Kagome you can give them their damn heir."

"She is unacceptable," Sesshoumaru went on. "They make clear that her human past makes her an unfit choice for Lady of the West."

Kagome had been in the hall outside the office. Once Shippo had fallen asleep she had came to seek out Sesshoumaru. He was right she wasn't being fair. If she was to be his mate then they really should handle this situation together. And she had to admit that having him grace her with the mark of the moon would mean more. If she would have staid in the hall just long enough to hear Sesshoumaru's response then things might have turned out much differently. But as she turned to leave it was to set out on a path that could only lead to destruction; both Naraku's and her own.

Unaware of their observation they continued their conversation. "You are actually going to allow them to push you around," Inuyasha demanded?

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "If they want an heir than Kagome will produce it for me. I will never lay with another."

Inuyasha and Miroku were both stunned by this admission. While protecting one's mate was a given, monogamy was not. Especially among male dog demons. While it was expected with female dog demons; it was not uncommon for a male to take at least one extra bitch a month into his bed. Sesshoumaru's refusal to do so was a testament to the depth of feelings for their friend.


	25. Chapter 25

Last Chapter:

Unaware of their observation they continued their conversation. "You are actually going to allow them to push you around," Inuyasha demanded?

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "If they want an heir than Kagome will produce it for me. I will never lay with another."

Inuyasha and Miroku were both stunned by this admission. While protecting one's mate was a given, monogamy was not. Especially among male dog demons. While it was expected with female dog demons; it was not uncommon for a male to take at least one extra bitch a month into his bed. Sesshoumaru's refusal to do so was a testament to the depth of feelings for their friend.

Chapter 25

Kagome was quick in making her preparations to leave. She paused one last time to look at her things, things that she did love things that he had given her. With a deep breath she resigned herself to the fact that she would never see any of them again. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed her sword at her side. Almost as an after thought she scribbled a note to Shippo; she would not fail to tell him goodbye again. With a heavy heart she left the palace of the moon for what she felt would be the last time.

Shippo woke up about an hour later and was instantly alarmed that Kagome was not at his side. He scanned the room and saw the note that was addressed to him. After quickly scanning it he crumpled it in his hand and raced down the halls, he had to get to Sesshoumaru.

The kit was in quite a state when he flung the door open. With tears pouring down his cheeks he thrust the note to Sesshoumaru. After reading it he had to fight harder than ever to keep his beast at bay. Without a word he stood and began to arm himself. "What is going on," Inuyasha demanded? Instead of replying he tossed the note to the half breed. He had to admit he felt a split second of surprise at the fact that Inuyasha could read. But he had no doubt that he could when he jumped up and began to dash out the door. Before he could get very far though Sesshoumaru was before him.

"You are going nowhere," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"The hell I am not," Inuyasha yelled back.

"From what the kit says she has at least an hour's head start. Your presence would only slow me," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to take his leave.

Showing one of his extremely stupid moments Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Listen asshole," he insisted. "You are not the only one who cares about her ya know."

Sesshoumaru started to argue, but he didn't have to. The monk chose that moment to speak up. "He is right Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. "She belongs to Sesshoumaru now. While we may want to race to her rescue; we no longer have that right. We lost it years ago."

"The monk is wise," Sesshoumaru interjected. "I do have a request for you. For once claim your birthright. While I am gone protect the west. No matter what Naraku has planned do not let her fall." Without waiting for a response Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome was within twenty minutes of Naraku's castle when she suddenly flew through a field that had at least twenty saukara trees blooming in it. What could it hurt she figured? This may be her last time to see nature at it's finest and taking a moment to enjoy it could not hurt. She walked through the field gently touching a few of the blooms, and bathing herself in the scent. It was one that she would like to be able to remember when she drew her last breath. After he brief reprieve she continued on her journey.

When she arrived at the Northern Palace she was unimpressed. It seemed that like all of his previous haunts Naraku had allowed it to fall into disrepair. It seemed that kikiyo had placed a barrier around the place. It was quite strong, but did not stand a chance against her and the sword that had been gifted to her. With more control than her half breed friend had ever dreamed of having over his own blade she pulled her own delicate looking blade. It began to glow red and with only one well placed blow the barrier shattered into a million pieces. There was no doubt that Naraku now knew that she was coming. So be it she decided. It was not as though the warning would make any difference in the outcome of this day. She boldly made her way through the courtyard slaughtering any guards who dare to try to deter her. No matter the cost she would not be stopped. She actually savored the felling of the blood flowing down her claws. She hadn't made it too far into the courtyard when she felt them, both of them.

"So my mate has come to claim her rightful place," Naraku mocked.

Kikiyo pouted "you said that we would get to fight for the right to be our mate."

Kagome did not wait for a response from Naraku. She simply called forth her whip and relieved her previous body of its head.

"My, my, dear Kagome. I had no idea that you so desired to be my mate" he said.

"I only have a desire to feel your blood pool at my feet. I have no time for her petty interference," she told him.

"Tsk, tsk," he mocked. "You know that you can not harm me. I was made sure that our bond was strong enough to ensure that any damage you do to me will be given right back to you."

"Some things are worth dying for," she said causing Naraku's blood to run cold. Had he underestimated the girl. He felt certain that given the fact that she had returned from the grave that she would not risk a second visit. He did not even want her. True she was quite attractive and very powerful but he knew that she could never be tamed. She was merely a convenient way to inflict pain upon Sesshoumaru. Now it seemed as though he had tied his own hands. Just as she could cause him no harm he could not hurt her. None of that seemed to matter though as she lunged at him.

Naraku quickly erected a barrier, but she pulled her sword and made quick work of it. His eyes widened as he realized that he had seen that power before. "You have taken Inuyasha's sword," he asked?

"Oh no," she replied with a sadistic smirk on her lips. "This sword is all mine, and I think that before we are finished you will appreciate the unique powers that it as been imbued with." Kagome managed to draw first blood but her own blood was quickly spilled through a wound that mimicked his own. No matter. Pain was a temporary state, and she intended to ensure that he had a very painful death.

Deep gouges that seemed to pour blood quickly appeared on both combatants. But Kagome was not satisfied. If she allowed him to simply bleed out she would not have the satisfaction that she craved. So in a move that sealed her own fate she began to call her poison into her claws.


	26. Chapter 26

Last Chapter:

"Oh no," she replied with a sadistic smirk on her lips. "This sword is all mine, and I think that before we are finished you will appreciate the unique powers that it as been imbued with." Kagome managed to draw first blood but her own blood was quickly spilled through a wound that mimicked his own. No matter. Pain was a temporary state, and she intended to ensure that he had a very painful death.

Deep gouges that seemed to pour blood quickly appeared on both combatants. But Kagome was not satisfied. If she allowed him to simply bleed out she would not have the satisfaction that she craved. So in a move that sealed her own fate she began to call her poison into her claws.

Chapter 26

The next injury that she inflicted was a mere scratch, but within seconds her own reaction assured her that it was enough. Kagome's movements were becoming sluggish and every move caused her great pain. She relished it. After all if she was feeling it so was Naraku. After a few more seconds she felt like there was fire running through her veins and her vision began to blur. She knew that she had to hurry. Her poison would finish him but that was not good enough. She wanted to rip him limb from limb. Suddenly she felt something that made her realize that she had to finish the fight and she had to do it now. Sesshoumaru had arrived. With the last bit of strength that she possessed she lifted her sword; the once simple task causing her arms to shake with the effort. Steeling her resolve she called on her ultimate attack. Before Naraku knew what was happening Kagome's wind scar had finished him. She went down to her knees blood trickling down her chin, but before she could fall completely to the ground Sesshoumaru had her wrapped in his arms. Even his loving embrace caused pain to shoot through her, and she could not stop the shakes that the poison wracked through her body.

"Poison," Sesshoumaru spat. "You just had to use your poison. Then to finish him with the wind scar?"

"What would you have done," she choked out? "I was trained to be a warrior. I did no less than is expected." The effort of speaking caused her eyes to begin to drift shut. A painful violent jerk however brought her back to reality, and what she saw broke her heart. Oh how the mighty had fallen, and she had no doubt that she had caused that fall.

"Do not leave me," Sesshoumaru implored. "You can not bring me to life only to leave me an empty shell." The worst for Kagome was the fact that he had tears gathered in his eyes.

Fighting against immense pain she lifted a shaking hand to his face leaving a trail of blood marring his perfection. "I was wrong;" she managed to whisper "I am capable of feeling something other than hurt. Please, do not let this destroy you. You have my love. I was yours in this life and I will be yours in the next."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to give her a kiss. He still refused to give up on her, but as he kissed her she released her last breath. "No," he roared loudly enough to cause every lesser creature in ear shot to flee. He shook her lifeless body to no avail. A realization hit him and he pulled the sword from his side that he had always considered useless. He swung it and tried to will it to life, but the stubborn thing refused to bend to his will. In a fit of rage he snapped his heritage in half. If it would not work for him now then he would never have a use for it. As he began to gather her broken form into his arms though he heard something. Glancing down he noticed that her own sword was beginning to vibrate. It took on a bluish glow and he knew that it would not fail its mistress. Never had he felt so in debt to his father. He picked up the beautiful katana hoping that it would not reject him, but as it surged to life with his touch he knew that it would not. With one swipe the messengers of the underworld were destroyed and he heard the sweetest sound that he ever had. Kagome took a breath.

They were not out of the woods yet. While her wounds had been healed the katana alone could not remove a poison as strong as she had been effected with. He gathered her up and began to make his way towards the west at a pace that he believed would not be too taxing to her. Her breathing was labored, but at least it was there. As he carried his precious cargo a plan began to come together in his mind. He knew exactly what could be done to take away Kagome's suffering. Now all that was left was to await her awakening and convince her that his way was the best.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was being carried through the field that she had stopped in earlier. Her only question was why was she waking up at all? At first she had thought that she was in the after life, but the pain that she was still in left her no doubt that she was still alive. The scent of the one that was carrying her told her who she was with. Everything about Sesshoumaru was perfect, and his scent was no exception. Finally she could take it no more so she asked him "can we please stop?"

"Of course," he responded as he took just a moment to choose the largest tree in the field. He gently set her down trying his best not to cause her any undo pain. He watched her for a second before he told her "you will not make it through the night. The poison is too strong."

"I know," she said. "So why did you bring me back?"

"Because, I have looked for many hundreds of years for something that makes life worth while. Now that I have it in my grasp I am not going to allow it to slip away," he explained. She tried to interrupt but he cut her off. "There is a way to take the pain away and ensure your survival, but I need your permission first."

"I know of what you speak, and the answer is no," she was adamant. "We both know that I could never be accepted by the other nobles."

"I love you," Sesshoumaru blurted. "It does not matter how anyone feels. I am a Lord but I would give it up in a second to have you."

Kagome argued, "I love you, and I will not allow you to do that to yourself."

"Then I will go back to being numb," he whispered. "I will not stay and watch you destroy yourself." With that said he began the process of again closing down his heart and turned to walk away from the only creature that he had ever loved with his whole being.


	27. Chapter 27

Last Chapter:

"I love you," Sesshoumaru blurted. "It does not matter how anyone feels. I am a Lord but I would give it up in a second to have you."

Kagome argued, "I love you, and I will not allow you to do that to yourself."

"Then I will go back to being numb," he whispered. "I will not stay and watch you destroy yourself." With that said he began the process of again closing down his heart and turned to walk away from the only creature that he had ever loved.

Chapter 27

Sesshoumaru took one step away before he felt a slight tug. Kagome had stopped him. She looked up at him and asked "Would the other Lords take your throne?"

He knelt back down beside her before replying. "They could die trying if they liked."

"Then take me," she whispered. "Make me yours, and keep me by your side forever."

"This is not how I wanted this to be for you," he told her as he caressed her cheek. "I wanted your first time to be something special."

"How could it not be when it is with you," she inquired?

Sesshoumaru began to remove his sword and Kagome glanced at the petals that were falling off of the saukara trees; they looked like snow. This was perfect she thought. She reached her hand up and began to remove the top of her kimono exposing her breasts. The effect on Sesshoumaru was immediately evident, and Kagome's eyes widened as she wondered if this was going to cause even more pain than she was already in. Sesshoumaru had noticed not only the apprehension in her eyes, but also the painful tremor that the effort of disrobing herself had caused her. "We shall mark each other first," he announced. "As soon as you take in my blood your pain will lessen."

"Wait," she said "I knew that you were going to mark me, but do you really want for me to mark you. If I do than you will never be able to have another."

"After you," he whispered "there could never be another. I know that you want love, and I love you. I would never allow a pointless rut to threaten that." Sesshoumaru then elongated his fangs and as gently as he could he replaced the mark on Kagome with his own. Kagome had been expecting to feel the same pain that she had felt when Naraku had marked her, but she was wrong. Instead of pain when Sesshoumaru marked her she felt as though she had been embraced by his very essence; it was intoxicating. When he was done he looked up at her and was pleased to see the mark of the house of the moon upon her again; it really did look lovely with her blue eyes. "Your turn," he told her as he gently lifted her up to his neck for her to mark him. She elongated her own fangs and glanced at him once more to be certain that this was what he wanted at his slight nod she preceded. She thought that she had felt wonderful before, but as his blood flowed into her mouth she felt nothing but pure ecstasy. When the mark was complete she noticed that all of the pain had left her body.

Sesshoumaru appraised her and saw that she was no longer plagued by the effects of the poison. "We can wait until we arrive back at the palace of the moon to complete the mating."

He started to gather her up but a gentle caress stopped him. "No," she told him. "Take me here. I need you."

Sesshoumaru had wanted to wait until they reached the comfort of his chambers, but her request was one that he could not ignore. He laid her back down and began to trail kisses down her neck over the mark that he had just placed there. She was so responsive that he had to struggle to maintain control of his beast. He promised his beast that he would be allowed to have her, but not this time. No this time she was all his. Every touch that he gave her caused her to let out a most alluring moan. It wasn't long before she was caressing him as well, and despite himself he did something that he had never done before while rutting. The mighty Lord Sesshoumaru let out a moan of his own. Kagome seemed to feed on it as she doubled her efforts to reproduce the effect. It wasn't long before they were both completely lost in the moment. They were like animals, and when at last Sesshoumaru did enter her she let out a scream that caused every creature in the forest to flee. After what seemed like hours Sesshoumaru let out a shudder and released himself inside of her causing her to rise to the peak of passion once again with him. They both collapsed into each other's arms and took a few minutes to recover; Kagome swore that she had never felt this tired after battle.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered "I feel like myself again. Before it was as though I was hollow."

"It was most likely the effect of the bond that Naraku made with you. It is not uncommon to be influenced by the emotions of your mate. You never have to worry about feeling that way again; I will not allow it," he assured her.

With sorrow in her voice Kagome continued "but I hurt you. I hurt my friends as well. I do not know how I will ever face them again."

"Kagome," he said "you were not yourself when you hurt them. They hold no animosity. I had to stop them from coming with me to retrieve you. And, as for me, it was not you who hurt me. I failed you and you were hurt. Your reaction was natural, but I assure you that I will never allow you to be hurt again. You are mine and I take care of what is mine."

"Speaking of taking care of what is yours," Kagome began.

Sesshoumaru cut her off however before she could finish "The kit is welcome to stay with us if you would like. I feel it would be good for Rin to have a companion. Not to mention that I would do anything to guarantee my mate's happiness."

"Thank you," she told him offering him one of those smiles that had melted his heart. "We should go I am eager to tell Shippo the good news, and to apologize to my friends." As they began to gather their clothing however Kagome noticed a problem. Her kimono was in tatters; between the battle with Naraku, and her mating Sesshoumaru the poor thing didn't stand a chance. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched her blush as she tried to figure out a solution to her dilemma.

"I think that I like you best without clothes," he joked.

"That is not funny," she retorted. "Do you really want Inuyasha to see me naked?"

He seemed to sober at that thought and placed his top over her. As he watched her put it on he thought that his clothes had never looked so good. Even though Kagome was completely capable of flying herself now she did not argue as Sesshoumaru gathered her up and summoned his cloud to make their way home.

Meanwhile two interfering spirits smiled at each other. "At last," Inunotashio said.

"I was almost certain that the business with Naraku was going to prove too great a distraction," Midoriko mused.

"I was not up to training some other poor girl for five years to be able to tolerate my intolerable son," Inunotashio laughed.

"Well, old friend," Midoriko asked "do you feel better about the future of the west?"

"The west will never fall," he responded. "Together Kagome and Sesshoumaru make an unstoppable force. It is nice that we were able to ensure their happiness in the process."

"They are not in the clear yet," Midoriko chided. "They are still going to have to face the other Lords."

"Well my dear," Inunotashio said "if you are up for a laugh I suggest you just watch and see how they will handle the others."


	28. Chapter 28

Last Chapter:

Meanwhile two interfering spirits smiled at each other. "At last," Inunotashio said.

"I was almost certain that the business with Naraku was going to prove too great a distraction," midoriko mused.

"I was not up to training some other poor girl for five years to be able to tolerate my intolerable son," Inunotashio laughed.

"Well, old friend," Midoriko asked "do you feel better about the future of the west?"

"The west will never fall," he responded. "Together Kagome and Sesshoumaru make an unstoppable force. It is nice that we were able to ensure their happiness in the process."

"They are not in the clear yet," Midoriko chided. "They are still going to have to face the other Lords."

"Well my dear," Inunotashio said "if you are up for a laugh I suggest you just watch and see how they will handle the others."

Chapter 28

"He has her," Inuyasha announced to his two worried companions. "They should be here within five minutes."

"Then we should go meet them," Shippo exclaimed! "I'll go get Rin."

Miroku cast a worried glance at Inuyasha. "Does it feel like Lady Kagome is alright?"

"She will be fine," Inuyasha huffed. "The bastard mated her. Any injuries she may have sustained will be gone."

"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "It is no longer your place to be jealous when it comes to Kagome."

"I know that," Inuyasha barked back. "I guess some habits are just hard to break."

"What will you do now old friend," Miroku inquired?

With no hesitation Inuyasha replied "I will stay with her as long as I am allowed."

"You know that you may not be allowed around her at all. Many mates do not allow such a thing. Especially considering your past with Kagome, and your brother has never struck me as one who would share well."

"You don't think that I already know that," Inuyasha asked with his head lowered?

Before Miroku had a chance to reply two things happened first Shippo and Rin came running out of the palace. Within seconds of the children running out Sesshoumaru touched down with Kagome nestled in his arms. It appeared that she was wearing Sesshoumaru's clothes. After Sesshoumaru set her down Inuyasha thought that she looked like an angel wearing all of that white. Hesitantly Kagome took a step towards everyone who had gathered. It seemed to her that they were all waiting to see what she would do so first she approached Miroku. In a move that her new station in life dictated that she would never have to make she bowed before him. "I offer you my humblest apologies for my earlier behavior. You have always been a cherished friend; more like a brother to me. Never have you ever done anything to deserve that kind of treatment," she said.

"Lady Kagome, please do not apologize. You were not yourself, and I am greatly pleased to see that you have returned to us," Miroku told her. Her next move made Miroku slightly worried about his well being. She hugged him. Miroku watched over her shoulder, but Sesshoumaru showed no sign that he was bothered by the show of affection.

Kagome next moved on to Inuyasha. Before she even spoke she hugged him, but this did invoke a reaction from Sesshoumaru. He let out a growl that left no doubt to its meaning. Inuyasha was not allowed to touch his new mate. Inuyasha flinched, but Kagome ignored him and continued. "Inuyasha I have not been fair to you from the very beginning. I knew that you could not just get over Kikyo and yet that was what I expected you to do. As soon as I encountered you in this life I took all of the anger from my last life out on you. But I would like to start over. You are after all my brother now," she said as she cast a meaningful glance at Sesshoumaru.

"I would be honored to be your brother," Inuyasha told her with a genuine smile on his face.

Next she went to the children. "Rin," she said "I am sorry that you have had to live in hiding any time that there have been important guests. But that will never happen again. I declare you mine. As my daughter you will never have to hide again. I will protect you from any who wish you harm." Rin smiled and threw her arms around Kagome who returned the embrace. "Shippo," Kagome whispered "you have been my son for years now. I made a stupid decision that you had to pay for. I am so sorry, but if you can forgive me I would like a second chance. I know that you have a home with Miroku and Sango, but I would love for you to come live here."

"Are you kidding," Shippo squealed! "I know I had to miss you for awhile, but now that you are a demon I will never have to live without you again."

Sesshoumaru finally stepped forward. "My mate needs to cleanse and change after her travels. You may all see her again at dinner tonight." That said he took Kagome's hand and began to lead her into the palace. He stopped only one to instruct a servant to have Kagome's things moved into his quarters.

When they arrived in his quarters Kagome turned to him. "Sesshoumaru," she said. "I know that you have always had problems with Inuyasha, but I also know that you do not hate him. I can tell you that nothing would please your father more than to see the two of you learn to peacefully exist. I know that you may never be able to look at each other as brothers, but I already feel as though he is mine."

"I realize this," Sesshoumaru told her. "My beast simply does not like to see him touch you."

"He has never touched me as you have, and he never will," she told him with a seductive grin on her face. "I believe that it is custom for mates to exchange quite extravagant mating gifts. I request for mine that you allow Inuyasha to remain if he so chooses."

"You would give up a small fortune in gifts just to have the half breed remain," Sesshoumaru asked?

"Yes," was her simple reply.

"Then I will allow it," Sesshoumaru granted. "But you are responsible for keeping him in order."

"Thank you," she replied. "Now I just have to think of something to give to you."

"You have already given me enough," he announced. "Not only did you decide to stay with me, but you also granted me the gift of your purity."

With that decided they entered Sesshoumaru's personal hot springs and washed away every reminder of the nightmare that had been their last few days.

"Wow," Kagome said. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

"That my love will probably not happen," Sesshoumaru told her. "Tomorrow I will send out the announcement that you are the new Lady of the West."

"Great," she murmured. "Guess I need to tell the maids to have my favorite fighting kimonos laid out for me."


	29. Chapter 29

Last Chapter:

"Wow," Kagome said. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

"That my love will probably not happen," Sesshoumaru told her. "Tomorrow I will send out the announcement that you are the new Lady of the West."

"Great," she murmured. "Guess I need to tell the maids to have my favorite fighting kimonos laid out for me."

Chapter 28

The next morning as soon as breakfast was over; Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to his study to compose the message regarding their mating. Once they had dispatched on of the messengers Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by summoning Inuyasha. As soon as Inuyasha had arrived Sesshoumaru spoke to him. "I am doing this strictly to ensure my mate's happiness. You are allowed to remain here in the West. In the palace if you would like."

"I am," Inuyasha stammered?

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied. "However, while you are here you will be given certain duties. As a member of the family you are no longer allowed to deny your duties to the west."

"Oh, and I suppose that you will have me cleaning the stables," Inuyasha mocked?

Barely able to keep from rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru addressed him again. And, if Kagome hadn't been surprised enough by him summoning Inuyasha his next statement almost floored her. "You will be the personal guard of the Lady of the West. This is not a duty to be taken lightly."

"I am going to be Kagome's personal guard," Inuyasha questioned?

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied. "Luckily she is competent enough that even someone of your skill level will suffice."

"Why you," Inuyasha began.

Kagome quickly interjected remembering that she was to keep Inuyasha in check. "That's all for now Inuyasha. Thank you for agreeing to be my guard." She then ushered him out of the door before he could say anything else.

"I can't believe that you just did that," she said as she turned towards Sesshoumaru. "You have been very kind to me, but it is kind of strange seeing you be kind to Inuyasha."

"Do not be mistaken," Sesshoumaru told her. "That was not kindness to the half breed. If you will remember it is your responsibility to make the mongrel behave. I just assumed that would be more easily accomplished if he is close to you."

The next few days passed in relative peace. Kagome and Sesshoumaru made the most of the calm by spending as much time together as was possible. Even is it was just something as simple as sharing in the paperwork related to running the lands. The third day after sending out the notice declaring Kagome Sesshoumaru's new lady however a guard came running into the study. "My Lord and Lady," he cried. "The other Lord's are here; both of them."

"Send them in," was Sesshoumaru's cool response.

"Sesshoumaru," Lord Kochi said completely ignoring Kagome's presence.

"I believe you failed to acknowledge my mate," Sesshoumaru replied.

"That is because she is unfit to be your mate," Lord Kochi retorted.

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red before he growled his response. "Yet she was acceptable to be the mate of your heir. Tell me has he tried to forcefully persuade any other demonesses to be his mate?"

"Nonsense," Kochi mocked. "Koga is sensible enough that he would have simply rutted the bitch; not marked her."

Lord Yuki chose that moment to interject. He feared that if he didn't there would be bloodshed. You see he had gained a certain amount of respect for Sesshoumaru's demoness from what he had seen of her she was not only kind, but also strong. She was exactly what Sesshoumaru needed to balance himself, but their mating did leave some issues. "I would like to know what will become of the Northern territory. From what I understand Lady Kagome defeated Naraku which would make them rightly hers. It is tradition that the heir of one territory will not mate the Lord of another to prevent an imbalance in power."

"I care not what happens to the Northern lands," Kagome told him. "I did not defeat Naraku on a quest to take over his lands. They were not even his to begin with. Are there not any relations left of the former Lord?"

"His brother is still living," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Then give the lands to him. That is who they should go to," Kagome said.

"Really," Lord Kochi mocked. "Given the fact that you were his mate they are your, Lady."

Sesshoumaru had reached his limit. "Never speak of what you do not know," he hissed. "The mating was never complete. If you either of you ever again challenge the validity of my mating I shall kill you. No I think that I will allow my mate to kill you, after all she gained her powers from my father, and she is also in the possession of the priestess powers of none other that Midoriko. After she has completed her end of things I will kill your mates, your children, and any being that contains even a drop of your bloodline. I will claim all of the lands for my own. Is any further explanation required?"

Neither Lord said a word. They were of course quite powerful beings; however Sesshoumaru had lived up to his name. No other creature had ever perfected the art of killing as the Lord who stood before them threatening their very existence. That is no creature other than his mate, and from their experience Sesshoumaru never made idle threats. Without another word both of the Lords stood and began to leave; their challenge was a dead issue. Before they could make it through a door though Kagome spoke again. "By the way," she said. "We have made some additions to our pack. We now have a fox kit and a human girl in our charge. In the future they will be in attendance at all public functions."

"This is an outrage," Lord Kochi cried.

"Outrage or not it is simply the way that things are. If you do not like it then do not return to the west, but you can consider your treaty with the west void. If you do decide to return hen you had better insure that nothing happens to either of my children. Because, if it does I will personally track you to the ends of the earth."

Backed into another corner the only options that the Lords had left was to accept the terms of the demands of the west, or risk it all. They did the only thing that either of them could think to do. They made a hasty retreat before their situations became more precarious than they already were.


	30. Chapter 30

Last Chapter:

Neither Lord said a word. They were of course quite powerful beings; however Sesshoumaru had lived up to his name. No other creature had ever perfected the art of killing as the Lord who stood before them threatening their very existence. That is no creature other than his mate, and from their experience Sesshoumaru never made idle threats. Without another word both of the Lords stood and began to leave; their challenge was a dead issue. Before they could make it through a door though Kagome spoke again. "By the way," she said. "We have made some additions to our pack. We now have a fox kit and a human girl in our charge. In the future they will be in attendance at all public functions."

"This is an outrage," Lord Kochi cried.

"Outrage or not it is simply the way that things are. If you do not like it then do not return to the west, but you can consider your treaty with the west void. If you do decide to return hen you had better insure that nothing happens to either of my children. Because, if it does I will personally track you to the ends of the earth."

Backed into another corner the only options that the Lords had left was to accept the terms of the demands of the west, or risk it all. They did the only thing that either of them could think to do. They made a hasty retreat before their situations became more precarious than they already were.

Chapter 30

"You my dear are going to make a most excellent mother," Sesshoumaru told her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You really think so," she asked?

"We could always hurry up and find out," he responded as he nibbled on her ear.

"Bad dog," Kagome laughed. "We still have work to finish before we can play."

"Fine you barbarian," Sesshoumaru joked as he settled back behind his desk. As he watched his beautiful mate set beside him a thought crossed his mind. "Do you think that we have defeated the evil enemy whom my father trained you to help me destroy?"

"I do not think that he was evil," Kagome stated. Seeing Sesshoumaru's confused look she went on. "I think that the enemy was you; or at least your former cold demeanor. In hindsight I think that we just got off track with Naraku."

"Knowing my father," Sesshoumaru said "You may just be right."

"See I just knew she was a smart girl," Inunotashio bragged.

"Yes well given your history with women it is not that far fetched of a scenario," Midoriko joked.

"Do you think they need any further assistance," Inunotashio seriously asked?

"Of course not," Midoriko replied. "I believe all they ever really needed was a little push in the right direction. Fear not the safety of your lands and your lineage are insured."

"Well, not quite," Inunotashio said. "My younger son may still need a little assistance."

"Oh no," Midoriko argued. "You are not going todrag me through this again. Besides I am sure that given time Kagome will find someone and she is much better equipped to deal with him than we are."

Over all Inunotashio was pleased. He felt a certain amount of guilt that things had taken such a wrong turn initially. He had never meant to cause Kagome any pain. But he took comfort in the fact that his son would do his best to ensure the girls happiness for as long as they lived. One thing that his son would never accept was failure. He was sure that as in all relationships they would have their ups and downs, but as stubborn as they both were he knew that they would make it. His son now had a wife that while capable of great kindness and gentleness was also just as fierce a warrior as he. She would not allow the west or Sesshoumaru to fall. She in return had gained the happiness that had been denied to her in the past. She had managed to earn not only Sesshoumaru's respect, which was a difficult enough task, but also his heart. Now Inunotashio felt truly content to just sit back and enjoy watching what he was sure would be the long entertaining future of his children.

Well that is it. Thank you all so much for reading my story. To all of you who left reviews or favorited my story it meant a lot to me, and was my fuel to finally finish this piece. I hope that maybe soon I will be able to entertain you with another story.


End file.
